Life is Fun
by Holy Philippine Empire
Summary: A Collection of Standalone Oneshots giving a glimpse in the love life of Yukihira Soma and Rindo Kobayashi. New Chapter: Finding Her Part Three! Feel free to continue reading since it's basically a collection of one-shots.
1. Introductions

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction

"Introductions"

It was bright and sunny day at Tōtsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy, it was the first day of Summer Break. The students had already vacated the campus to enjoy it with their friends and families, it was refreshing for them to be away from the stress and brutality of Tōtsuki; it was going to be a blast under the toasty sun.

Most of them actually.

As the responsibilities and duties of the Elite Ten Council is of great importance, they weren't allowed to enjoy the warm weather in favor in signing, reviewing, and documenting a ton of paperwork. I mean, all that power in ten students, there's always a catch.

One victim of this rule was none other than the current Second Seat, Yukihira Soma.

The Diner Chef was currently inside his own private office, furnished with expensive furniture and other luxuries. Culinary books, student manuals, council forms littered his unkept shelves; you could also see some pictures of him and the ever evolving council from the past ten years.

His wooden table was covered with important envelopes and contracts needed to be signed. It was pretty a hectic sight.

Alas, this was only the daily life for the redhead in his last year in Totsuki.

It's been almost two years since the "Central Incident", and he had grown remarkably well. His cooking powress increased enormously, not enough to beat Erina and his father but deserving of an elite nonetheless.

His physical appearance had changed as well. His once spiky and uncontrollable hair was replaced with a formal, slicked-back, and neat hairstyle with a thin, white streak of white hair blending with the red.

 _(A.N: Imagine Soma having Azami's hairstyle but replaced it with red but leaving the white streak)_

Yellow eyes were now sharper and hindered with black, half-rimmed glasses that gave him a professional appearance. His former boyish looks were now hardened and more defined, bearing a great resemblance to his father.

He also had a growth spurt during his second year, now towering over all his peers, his height was only second to Mimasaka in his generation.

Even with his tall height, he wasn't thin or lanky, yet well toned that caused him to become a little of a heart throb and a stud. Which a specific lover of his completely adored.

The Yukihira's wardrobe got an upgrade as well, as he now wearing an ironed black suit and tight fitting slacks. But being a guy loyal to his roots, he used his signature Yukihira diner uniform as his hidden undershirt.

Overall, he had the appearance of an intimidating businessman that could destroy your restaurant's reputation just by a word. Which he could technically can by the way, but chooses not to.

Even after all the great changes in the past years, he was still the lovable redhead that likes to make horrible dishes to torture his friends.

He released a soft sigh. Cracked his knuckles and relaxed at his cushion chair to have a short break. Soma then chuckled as he continued to stare at his barely scratch work haul at his table. He shook his head as he grabbed his pen, he began to tap it against his table.

"Damn those first years." he cursed.

He then stopped his tapping and breathed out a sigh once more. Being a Third Year in this academy wasn't really what he had hoped. Soma really wanted to just kick back and battle some of the first years, the 94th generation was really a goldmine of fiery and passionate talent, even moreso than Jewels' Generation, hence it was called the "Sapphire Generation".

That's one of the reasons why he and his companions were so busy, the current generation was surely a chaotic one, shokugekis were being thrown from all research societies everyday; and none of them were being expelled since they only wanted precious land or bragging rights! What cocky youngsters as Senzaemon quoted.

Also, both the third and fourth seats were vacated! Hayama Akira and Kurokiba Ryou had an intense civil war of who gets the higher seat. Shokugekis were again fought, and with new students taking sides as well.

It was both funny... and bad for his hands. The two seats' responsibilties were now being handled by him and Nakiri! He was going dump all of his workload to her like how the previous Second Seats did to their First seats; but unlike them, Erina had Hisako to back her up and both had terrifying glares, unlike her previous ancestors. So he had been working his butt off for the past month!

"You could do this Yukihira! You've dented a large chunk of paperwork! Atleast I'm doing better than Nakiri!" he though to himself with an optimistic tone.

-Line Break-

Meanwhile...

We could see a very thin and older Nakiri Erina laying her face flat on her desk, mountains of unsigned paperwork surrounding her and her loyal aide. A homage to her poor senpai, Tsukasa Eishi.

"Erina-san... are you alright?" Hisako asked with one of her eyes not opening.

"I hate this generation..." she softly detested before slamming her head on the desk.

-Line Break-

"Okay... if I manage to contact the Human Resources about that sex-education fiasco..." he conversed to himself as he continued to sign and review the documents.

Pen stroke after pen stroke, flip after flip, this process continued for another hour.

...

He let out a squeal of success.

"There! Halfway there... all I need a few more hours so I could get back to the kitchen!"

Then, a loud pounding sound was heard through his door.

"Yukihira Soma!" a feminine voice barked.

He groaned. "Oh no..."

The two doors were rudely flung open by a raspberry haired woman with an unhappy frown on her face. She was then followed by an exhausted and timid purple haired girl with a large wad of papers in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Soma-kun! I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen! She went past the guards in a blink of an eye, I tried to contact you but..." she stuttured, dragging her messy bangs in the air. Soma then raised a calm hand to ease her tension.

"I'm so sorry Ryoko-chan. Please, don't beat yourself too much. You can take a break for now; let me handle this." he smiled at his secretary. Ryoko nodded with a small smile of her own and closed the door lightly.

Soma then faced at the intruder, noticing the angry pout on her face.

"Hello, Rindou. It's been awhile. How's the diner doing?" he lightly broke the ice.

The woman that was revealed as the former Second Seat, huffed.

"Better than you ever did." she retorted, venom leaking from her words as she stalked towards the new Second Seat.

The last two years had also done graciously for the chaotic feline., Her body became for slender and alluring, her golden eyes still gleaming with a passionate sparkle; her face remained almost the same except that her hair was visibly shorter, her former longer locks were replaced in favor of chin-length one.

 _(A.N: Imagine her new hair as the same one she had in her first year)_

But that wasn't all of her interesting feature. What strikes the most in her new appearance was a familiar black, diner shirt with the kanji of "Yukihira" pridely displayed on the cloth.

Soma began sweating. The air around him was beggining to be suffocating.

"I guess you aren't the best of mood, eh?" Yukihira joked.

Rindou gritted her teeth before smiling widely, surprising Yukihira. He knew well when the mad cat gets angry at him.

She slowly took out a folded culinary magazine cover from her jeans pocket. The cover having a very high res photo of the Redhead dancing gracefully with the God's Tongue, Erina Nakiri. The words "The New Power Couple of Totsuki?! A Spectacular Finale for the Summer Dance Prom!" were highlighting in red font.

The picture of them dancing the waltz was like that of two lovers in a passionate embrace. Soma forming a charming smile as the Nakiri heiress simply blushed.

Soma gulped.

Rindou continued to pierce his soul with a stone cold glare and a threatening smile.

"So... buddy... care to explain your little date?" she asked, her fang.

"I am so dismantling that Journalism Club." he cursed in his thoughts as he continued to step away from the girl.

"I uh... I duh... I can explain!" he shouted as she shook his arms widely.

"Then do it!" Rindou fired back, tapping her foot loudly.

"I... you see... Uh... I'm fucked am I?" Yukihira said in a defeated tone; fully accepting his fate.

"..."

"..."

Kobayshi cracked her knuckles.

"Right in the down under."

Oneshot Ended

Authors Note:

Six Words.

Rindou. Soma. Crack. Oneshot. Fluff. Collections.

Yeah, this is going to be a monthly thing hahaha.

I really appreciate to all those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Please keep reviewing and pm me your valuable suggestions an questions! Plese review or pm me your opinions and feedback. Reviews always keep me motivated in creating stories.

Have a Nice Day!

Also, I loved the episode 8 in the new season. Can't beat that Rindougasm from the manga though.


	2. First Comes Love

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction  
#OutOfCharacter

"First Comes Love"

"Ah, Rindou-chan! Closing earlier I see." an old regular commented as she saw the redhead doing last minute cleaning on the diner with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Yup! I have something to take care later this evening, granny-chan!" she beamed back while wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Based on your glowing expression on your face, today's seems special today."

"I guess you could you say that. So granny, are you going to order your usual takeout?" she asked, her grin never faltering. The old lady chuckled at the young one's attitude. "Of course. Also, I need one of your rice bowls, my son is visiting tonight."

Rindou then placed the broom at the side, she took a long, white bandanna and tied it on her forehead. The action was all too reminscent of a certain character.

"Give me five minutes, Granny." she said cockingly.

"Line Break"

Rindou was currently humming a light tune as she sliced some vegetables with extreme accuracy; all the while listening music in her headphones in her own meek kitchen.

She placed her knife down, before setting her sights on a large, blue cooler.

"I hope Soma-kun will enjoy alligator tonight!~" she sang. Her heartbeats fluttering there was no tomorrow. Rindou had been waiting for this day for a long time; she was so excited to spend time and have a little dinner date with her significant other.

She looked at the wall clock, indicating it was Seven o' Clock. She shrugged at the time was still early. Nothing to be alarmed about.

"I'm soo excited for this!"

"Line Break"

Yukihira Soma was having a hard time tonight. He've been hammered with consecutive meetings and business trips; he had been dreading to have some downtime.

Currently, he was having a serious meeting together with Erina regarding two lower produce companies fighting for the coveted "Nakiri Investment".

"Now, Ms. Nakiri and Mr. Yukihira, that proves that Max's Organic Cheese Enterprises is far more superior than our Rival's ill fitted produce!" a portly man persuaded.

Soma just looked over some of the company's background that his research team gave him with a skeptical expression.

Erina just looked at the aspiring man with an unimpressed and cold glare.

She raised her arm before slowly tapping on a brown envelope with her pointing finger in a condescending manner.

"Based on our own research, Mr. Moza... You're a terribly good liar. But... your cheap advertising tricks won't work on us. Your company had an unpleasing background of consecutive tax evasions and the like. You're lucky that I won't report you to the government now." she threatened, leaving the man with a stupefied expression on his face.

Yukihira began to laugh softly.

"You're dismissed Mr. Moza. We won't tolerate your stupidity to blemish Totsuki. We make proper investments here, not stupid charities for downtrodden and rotten companies. I wish you good luck in your future endeavors." Soma said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Goodbye" Erina bluntly proclaimed, doing her signature hair flick.

The man took his things and left the room with a gloomy tone as he softly cursed the two before leaving.

Erina sighed as she thre the documents to her garbage pile.

"Pathetic." she mused.

"I couldn't agree more, Nakiri." he said as he let his back relax on the recliner.

"Well, that take cares of that. I'm finally going to enjoy my bed again!" he playfully teased.

"Nonetheless, we've made some real progress this week, Yukihira-kun. I think we should go on Alice's restaurant tonight. My treat." Erina said cooly while trying to hide her faint blush through her papers.

"Nice try, Erina." He chuckled.

Erina sighed, feigning disappointment. "Couldn't hurt to try I guess."

She looked at her rolex with a look of surprise.

"Oh. We're really early today, it's only 9:30." she commented.

"Oh that's convenient! Maybe I could finally finish that recipe- oh crapbaskets!" he spitted. Fully remembering an important event for this night.

His loud outburst made the Nakiri Matriarch raise her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry Nakiri! Got to run!" he said in a blitz of panic, running akwardly towards to the nearest evelator, leaving the doors open.

Erina looked at the events that transpired with a great look of confusion. She then pressed her telephone to contact her loyal aide.

"Hisako... you want to go out? You could bring Hayama-kun too." she bluntly said.

"Let me guess Erina-chan... Soma dumped you again?"

"Yes." she said in a downcast tone.

"Line Break"

The redhead was patiently waiting at the table, she prepared a romantic candlelit dinner filled with delicious exotic foods that complimented well with the amorous theme. All that she needed was another person to enjoy it.

She groaned.

Rindou looked at the wall clock in dismay. It was already 10:30.

"What's taking him so long. I'm already hungry!" she complained.

"Line Break"

"Come on legs don't give up on me now!" he gasped as he ran through the traffic streets of the Japanese city. He was also carrying a medium sized pink box as he avoided some of the passing cars.

He was running frantically, it was his dumb luck that the night was a horrible traffic rush. His fast sports car was useless, his new moped was at Mimasaka's for customizations. What an ironic chain of events.

"Come on! Come on! You've been waiting for this for the past months! How for the love of god did I forgot it!" he cursed to himself, as he dodged a motorcycle in the predestrian lane.

"Oh Rindou! Please don't kill me!"

"Line Break"

"Soma! Where the fudge are you!" she shouted to no one in particular. She had already started eating away her food. Her appetite having won the fight against her patience. The candles had already ran out of wax and burned off. The whole romantic setting had already been ruined and wasted.

Rindou looked at the clock one final time. It was exactly midnight.

Her normally cheerful demeaner had dissipated. A vein popped in her head. She gritted her teeth in both anger and sadness.

"He fucking forgot. I can't believe he... screw him!" she shouted.

She stood up and brought all the plates and placed it all in the sink in one swift motion. She removed her white bandanna and threw it in the side in passive fury.

Even after all her hardwork and effort, this is what she got.

"Why did I even expected from that loser!" she slammed her hand in her face.

Even after all her anger, she felt a little pain in her chest. It was uncomfortable and really pissed her off.

She started washing the dishes.

"That insensitive Yukihira! I can accept him forgetting to pick me up at the grocery! I can accept him forgetting to call or text! I can even accept if he forget my damn birthday!" she blabbered in silent rage.

She gritted her teeth as removed the stains on the pot.

"But I can't believe he could even forget this day!"

"I may not be a sentimental person but..."

Through her disappointment, she made a very uncharacteristic action.

"..."

A tiny shed of tear escaped from her eye.

"Line Break"

Soma finally made it to his home. Taking comfort in seeing the Yukihira sign perfectly erected.

He made his way to the kitchen but only saw an empty room.

Soma then ran through the staircase towards the second floor. He saw a faint light in the hallway and deduced that she was still awake. He then abrupty stopped in front of his own room.

Soma carefully opened the door and was greeted with the figure of the raspberry woman, her face was facing the opposite direction.

He formed a small cough to catch her attention.

Silence was the thing he got. After a long, unforgiving pause, he tried again.

"Hey honey, I've got you a-"

But he was interrupted.

" _Happy First Anniversary Jackass."_ she quietly mocked. Her tone was devoid of any venomous, sarcastic, or demeaning tone. Just disappointment.

"Rindou..."

She turned to face him, she eyed at his package and just exclaimed with an unamused grunt.

"Place that cake at the fridge. I'm going to eat it later."

"Rindou... I am so sorry. I seriously tried to-"

"Just shut up Soma. I understand. You have your own career to worry about. Besides, I didn't get hitched to you for to have a perfect ending. Last year, I married your faults as well. We both tolerate each other, okay. You deal with my shit, I'll deal with your shit." The fanged girl said in monotone, while fiddling with her golden wedding ring.

"I promise. I'll make it up to you. I'll cook your favorite meals for the entire month!" he said in a guilty tone.

Rindou laughed.

"I'm sure you would, Yukihira Soma."

"I'm just going to end this dramatic bullshit and make this quick."

Soma stared at her, golden eyes meeting gold.

"Don't put blame yourself. I expected too much from you; that was my own error. You can't just teleport in an instant."

The once loud Yukihira chef just lowered his head in shame.

She made a long pause, thinking on what words to say.

"I still love you anyway. I'm not even mad anymore at this point. I have cursed you enough tonight." Rindou said before laughing.

"Not really what I wanted but..."

"Happy Anniversary, Rindou-nee" he lightly joked.

"Hahaha, took the words right out of my mouth. Just come here and hug me already and let's eat that cake later!"

"Gladly. I'm going to make it up to you, Rindou." he solemnly proclaimed as he hugged her tightly.

"Momo made that cake, right?" she asked while still hugging her "husband".

"Yup. It's got chocolate ice cream filling too. You deserve more than that though." he replied.

Rindou then formed a toothy grin; Soma fully embracing her slender form.

"Happy Anniversary." they both started.

"Mr. Yukihira"

"Mrs. Yukihira"

"..."

"..."

"You're still an asshole for forgetting though."

"I know."

Oneshot Ended

I'm having mixed thoughts about this oneshot. I hoped I made it atleast decent. I just got too inspired by your wonderous pm and reviews! It really motivated the heck out of me!

(I based this chapter form my own "experiences in marriage.")

I really appreciate to all those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Please keep reviewing and pm me your valuable suggestions an questions! Plese review or pm me your opinions and feedback. Reviews always keep me motivated in creating stories.

Soma X Rindou Crack for the win! Please don't falter for any harsh criticism!

Have a Nice Day!


	3. My Kohai

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction  
#OutOfCharacter  
 **#GenderSwappedUniverse!**

(PARENTAL WARNING: Lemons AHEAD!)

"My Kohai"

Rindo Kobayashi had it all. Good looks, a healthy amount of adoring followers, a unlimited amount of cash in his bottomless pocket, the coveted Second Seat in the Elite Ten, and one of the most influential First Seat in the academy's history as a best buddy.

His already planned for life! Countless Gourmet restaurants were literally begging him to accept their offers and incentives when he was only a first year.

He was living the dream of many people, women practically throwing their virginity at him, men were envious at his success.

Rindo really had it all.

" _You should really stop with the bragging. Vanity is such a meaningless and annoying trait of your's" Tsukasa advised as he signed some papers._

" _Hey, maybe you should start finding a girlfriend. We're already Third Years for crying out loud!" he retorted with a fanged smirk._

 _A small vein popped in the White Knight's forehead as he glared at his friend._

" _That is low, even for you."_

 _Rindo shrugged happily._

He had it all. He was aware and proud of it.

"Go a little on the right side... please, Senpai.~" a cute moan was heard.

Rindo's grin got larger as his began to maneuver his tongue gracefully in a very peculiar spot.

Out all of his accomplishments, he decided the one he was most proud of was finally hearing the sugary "Yes!" of his favorite Junior.

"Guahh!~" the redhead girl continued to gasp in utter pleasure as the larger man before her.

"Of course Soma-chan!" he dutifully responded. His lips fully licking every spot in his precious Soma-chan's face.

Ah Soma-chan, the most beautiful First Year he had ever laid his golden eyes on.

He was truly in love and smitten with the younger Diner chef. After hearing about the girl's rude and funny speech on using everyone as her "stepping stones" was truly a thing that made him laugh for hours.

He stopped his little treat as he began to smother little kisses up towards her body. Her thighs, her slender hips, her lovely and oh so lovely breasts.

Rindo sucked the left nipple for a short while, earning another soft yet aroused moan.

Soma-chan, a fiery and passionate woman. A woman who was both explosive on her words and her actions. She had beaten many of her students through her hardwork. She was a beautiful gem among the rest in her generation.

He was practically gleaming with joy as the young woman finally noticed him after Moon Banquet Festival.

It was one of the best days in his life.

"You're so beautiful." he purred.

Soma licked her lips as her right breast was being massaged with her senpai delicate fingers.

"Don't say things like that out of the blue!" she stuttered, her cheeks were now turning a similar hue with her head.

"But its true."

They were both at the eye level now. They could clearly see both of their faces. Yukihira was still wearing her usual bubbly grin although her cheeks were heavily blushing.

Rindo then initiated the first movement as he placed his lips to Soma's plump ones.

" _Peanut Butter Squid? What kind of monstrosity is this!" he excitedly said as he waved the abominable seafood in the grill._

" _Try it! I made it especially for this occassion!" Soma encouraged, while also waiting her own squid to finish cooking._

She was so unique, so lively, so... lovely. He of all people didn't realized he could fall for his Junior this badly. He thoght it was only going to be a short fling. He was so wrong.

They parted to get some air before connecting once more, Rindo's hands playing the Yukihira's long, fluffy hair.

She tasted like a sweet mixture of raspberries and strawberries, with a hint of peanut butter too... not that he minded.

The two lovers were happily kissing in an expensive King-sized bed in Rindou's apartment.

Soma was involuntarily grinding her "special place" to something hard near her Senpai.

"Ah!~" she gasped.

"Soma-chan!" he shouted her name once more. He was fully enjoying every moment seeing her brash, uncouth, and brave Soma-chan being putty in his embrace.

"I want you..."

Rindo's smirk turned into a lustful grin as he heard her small voice of permission. She laid the voluptuous red head comfortabely.

He fingered her for a few seconds, letting his member harden.

"What do you want this time? Doggy?" he asked with a teasing hint.

"No... we did that last week... how about a simple one today."

"Sixty-nine?"

"That's for next week though." Soma bluntly retorted.

"Want me to be your little horsey again?"

"Nah, I feel a little tired after going through ten shokugekis earlier... I suppose I could that tomorrow..."

"Ah come on Soma-chan! I'm actually inside you right now... don't get me wrong. It feels good but..."

"Dominate me..." she deadpanned. Her eyes telling her lover to follow her.

"What?"

"Do what you like. Dominate me tonight. I'm in the mood for kinky roleplay." Soma said as she formed a knowing finger in her mouth. Rindo could shake his head in amazement. "You never cease to disappoint me!"

"Well, come on, Senpai, dominate me now!"

He gazed at Soma with shocked eyes. He began to massage her thigh as he contemplated on his next actions.

A controlled release of breath was heard. A smirk that was truly predatory, the woman can already see the lust at his face.

"Well, before I dominate you need to act accordingly Soma-chan!" he taunted.

"Oh? That again. Oh well, umm..."

Rindo was practically waiting in anticipation. The normally dense Yukihira woman could say the most arousing things when in the heat of the moment.

"Oh Daddy!~ I've been very bad!~ Please punish me now~ " she proclaimed as she clasped her arms around his neck.

"..."

"..."

Her body was suddenly pulled closer after the long silence. Her breasts colliding with the broad and tight chest of the older man.

"Damn it Soma! Every word you say is a turn on!"

"What? No teasing this time?" Soma mocked, trying to act smug but failing as she released another aroused sound.

Well it was true. The Third Year planned to tease her a bit longer but that idea was already forgotten from the moment the word "daddy" was spoken.

"Ah Rindou-senpai!" she moaned. Soma finally felt the sensation of the tip entering her.

Inch by inch, slowly but surely, she was being penetrated with her full consent. She loved every moment of her boyfriend doing this when the mood strikes.

"Ah! My Soma-chan! You're so tight!" he complimented as he finally pushe the last inches in her being.

"Guahh!~" she felt complete.

She could feel something warm and lovely was inside her, she was trying to best to not cum yet. She wanted this to last a lot longer than the last time.

"I must say. This never gets old." he commented as he straddled to find a comfortable position.

This is his favorite part.

"AHHHHHH!~"

He pounded her like it was no tomorrow.

It was simple yet effective missionary position. Her breasts jiggled with every force as the bed began to rock back and forth.

"Ah!~ Daddy Rindo!~" she exclaimed.

Soma could only remeber like it was yesterday that she found out that her lover had a little weird fetish.

In hindsight, it **was** yesterday that she found out.

Moans were released as Rindo's pace became more faster and aggressive.

Soma was abrutly flipped around, her heavenly backside in full display for the other redhead to gawk at. She gripped at the bed sheets for much needed support as her vagina was being penetrated with pure ectasy. She felt a stingy yet pleasurable sensation in her ass as it was being playfully slapped.

She welcomed at the frenzy that Rindo was giving her, every pump was truly a pleasurable experience. Being dominated was a great way to liven things up with the bedroom.

"So... tight..." Rindo gulped.

Ah, with only few words, the normally calm yet playful Kobayashi was now fucking her like a mad dog.

"Keep on goin- ahhh!" she screamed.

The Kobayashi was currently attacking her neck, the sharp fangs sinking into her like a vampire. It was painful yet felt right. It only added the excitement as her body was being ravished.

"Ah! Ke-ke-keep on-on-guahh!" she failed to say as the familiar wave of pleasure was now forming at her core.

Rindo's pace doubled, nay... tripled in speed and ferocity. His libido not even faltering for a second. The arrogant Yukihira Soma, the angel in her father's eyes, was reduced to a blushing and wet mess.

"Soma-chan! Soma-chan! Soma-chan!" Rindo shouted as he rudely flipped her body again, this time, her front was visible to him once more.

A large, twitching hand was again fondling her hardened nipples with great fervor.

"Ri-Ri-Ri-Rindo!" Soma stuttered.

She was reaching her limit now. She was already waiting for it. One large thrust was all he needed to do before she breaks.

She was already bracing for impact... until the said thrusts became a lot less vigorous. The movements were now at a sluggish pace.

"The hell!?" Soma complained, sending a heated glare towards her boyfriend. An angry pout plastered on her mouth.

"Sorry. I'm... just tired." a half-hearted answer was given.

"Oh no you don't!"

And it was denied.

"You can't stop when it's getting on the best part! I'm this close in having a great connection with you!"

Rindo chuckled.

"Come on. I'm tired, I have a meeting tomorrow anyway." he said, an exaggerated yawn was used to point the emphasis

He motioned to remove his member but was halted with a tight and strong grip on his hip. Sharp nails digging into his skin.

" .Ow! This hurts, come on Soma-chan!" he said as he was trying to remove his lover's rebellious hand.

"The hell you're leaving your partner unsatisfied! I left Takumi's birthday earlier just for you and this is how you repay me!" Soma exploded.

Rindo replied with an amused grunt.

He pried away Soma's hand from her hip with great force, shocking Yukihira. He was never this aggressive.

"Sorry my kouhai. I was just teasing you hahaha. Here, let met apologize by doing-"

Soma raised an eyebrow and planned to continue her tirade before a splendid sensation was felt in her lower region.

His dick just punctured her vagina again with great force.

"THIS!"

A wordless cry was left Soma's lips as she felt the fast waves of semen enter her. She spasmed under his cock, unconsciously tightening around it. She arched her back to ease her tension and make it easier for her. The lightning bacame a blistering typhoon as she continued to convulse in fiery liquid causing her vagina to endlessly milk every last drop. Her vision was starting to become cloudy, her last remaing strength gone in a flash.

The orgasm continued for a few more seconds as the last rounds of semen finally entered her. This was goung to be sore tomorrow.

"Okay!Okay! I forgive you!" she squealed.

Her vagina twitched as Rindo's cock finally left her with a sloppy, wet noise.

He collapsed on the bed with a loud thud. Breathless.

"I fucking... love it when you do that... Soma-chan" he swore.

"Oh... senpai..." Soma giggled as she tried her best to snuggle at his chest.

Yes, she was truly his favorite accomplishment.

A fun and worthwhile prize that he won.

A prize to be loved and cherished.

-Line Break-

The redhead was currently muching every pancake in his sBestght. Smothering everything with the sweet concoction of maple syrup.

"Best. Pancakes. Ever! Thanks Babe!" Rindo complimented as he continued to devour his breakfast treat.

Soma could shake her head as she drank her coffee. She could still feel the soreness under her lower region. Her Yukihira Diner Uniform fitting snuggly at her form.

"Hurry up. Megumi is probably panicking right about now." she deadpanned.

"Give me two minutes!" he happily pleaded.

Oneshot Ended

Hey what's up guys! The mood hit me like a truck with this one. I was just scrolling in reddit until I found a sweet fanart about a genderswapped Soma and this happened.

I was going for just fluff here but I felt a little horny and made this one. Again, this was losely based on my own life... so I apologize for the raunchy chapter.

It may be so random but hey, it's a oneshot.

Remember, In this chapter, only Soma and Rindou were genderswapped. If you want to visualize a masculine Rindou Kobayashi... just imagine him to be a redhead version of "Vali Lucifer" from Highschool DxD

Also, the looks of Female Soma is in the cover photo of the Story itself. Pretty nice one as I do say so myself hahaha. Salute and respect to the artist. I'm sorry for using it and I don't mean any copyright.

Please review and pm me any praises or hatred. I will accept with open arms.

I really appreciate to all those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Please keep reviewing and pm me your valuable suggestions an questions! Plese review or pm me your opinions and feedback. Reviews always keep me motivated in creating stories.

Soma X Rindou Crack for the win! Please don't falter for any harsh criticism!

Have a Nice Day!


	4. My Junior

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction  
#OutOfCharacter

(PARENTAL WARNING: Lemons AHEAD!)

"My Kohai"

Rindou Kobayashi had it all despite her young age. Good looks, a healthy amount of adoring followers, an unlimited amount of cash in her bottomless pocket, the coveted Second Seat in the Elite Ten, and one of the most influential First Seat in the academy's history as a best buddy.

She was already planned for life! Countless gourmet restaurants were literally breaking their necks just to accept their offers and absurdly amount of incentives to make it easier to choose.

She was living the dream of many people, men admired her form like an Aprohdite sculpture, women were gnashing their teeth in evy at her luck.

Rindou really had it all.

" _You should really stop with the bragging. Vanity is such a meaningless and annoying trait of your's" Tsukasa advised as he signed some papers._

" _Hey, maybe you should start finding a girlfriend. We're already Third Years for crying out loud!" Rindou retorted with a fanged smirk._

 _A small vein popped in the White Knight's forehead as he glared at his friend._

" _That is so low, even for you."_

 _Rindou shrugged happily._

Se had it all. Se was aware and proud of it. Everything she wants, will be given to her on a silver platter.

"Oh... god...~" a boyish moan was heard.

Rindou's grin got larger as she began to maneuver her tongue gracefully in a very peculiar spot.

Out all of her accomplishments, Rindou decided that the one she was most proud of was finally hearing the blatant "yes!" of her favorite Junior.

"Rindou-nee... when did you get so..." .

"I had practice." she warmly responded. Her tongue never ceasing in licking the almost foreign object.

Ah Soma-kun, one of the gemstones in the "Jewel's Generation".

When she first saw him giving his infamous speech, she knew that he was very different from the rest. Hearing that he just made himself the public enemy of hundreds of students was just sublime.

She stopped her little spoiling and began to bop her head back and forth, making the Yukihira chef groan in delight.

Rindou then started to massage her left breast, earning her a lustful gaze from her lover.

Yukihira Soma, a fiery and passionate man with character. A man who was both explosive on his words and actions. Stormed through many of the obstacles that Totsuki threw at him with a big grin on his arrogant face.

He was proud and stubborn, yet open to advise and criticism. A sore loser, but a friendly little soul. When they formally met during the Annual Maple meeting... she cemented the fact that was truly special.

So calm when talking about so important topics like it was nothing.

" _I want to enter the Elite Ten now, can I battle any one of you?"_

It was one of the hilarious days in her life.

"You're so beautiful." he complimented.

Rindou smirked.

When she started pursuing the boy , it was very difficult to say the least. Soma was dense as a rock. Her usual charms did nothing and only earned a confused look at her.

" _What are you doing?" he buntly questioned while flipping some eggs._

" _I'm biting your ear, silly!" she answered as she continued to mockingly gnaw at his earlobe._

" _Well, if you want this eggs earlier, you can stop that Rindou-nee." a distracted Yukihira said, oblivious to her filrty advances._

But she was very persistent. She visited him at his dorm every morning, demanding a big breakfast.

She complimented on his physique and hobbies, finding anything useful for her to exploit. Then she started physically touching him, giving him short hugs and and cheek pinching was enough to turn him into a coughing fit.

And during the promotion exams... she finally snatched him with a simple kiss during the train ride in Hokkaido. Under the romantic starry night, she finally had him into her clutches.

She released her grip on Soma's appendage and moved upwards to face him.

They locked eyes, a dreamy look in both of their faces.

The first few weeks was quite tame. Simply holding hands and light pecks on the cheek seemed to be sufficient. It was obvious that she was the more dominant of the pair.

But Rindou wanted more. So began to rub her hand at his thigh seductively when no one was around, Yukihira just went through the motions after that ordeal.

The relationship then turned more affectionally physical when Soma finally stepped up and sometimes took control.

Soma stared at her slender form with wide eys and blushing cheeks.

The Diner Chef then kissed her, hungrily fighting with her tongue.

"She tastes like raspberries..." he thought.

"Mhmm... peanut butter~" she sneaked a moan.

" _Peanut Butter Squid? What kind of monstrosity is this!" he excitedly said as he waved the abominable seafood in the grill._

" _Try it! I made it especially for this occassion!" Soma encouraged, while also waiting her own squid to finish cooking._

He was so unique, so lively, so... fun to be around. She of all people didn't realized she could fall for her Junior this badly. Rindou thought it was only going to be a momentary fling for her.

But the moment she saw him talking with attractive girl at his age and completely threatening the said girl with expulsion. She knew she had it bad for him.

They parted to get some air before connecting once more, Rindou's nimble hands playing with Yukihira's long hair.

" _Nice hairdo Soma! Really digging with the longer locks!"Rindou proclaimed as she played with Yukihira's longer hairstyle._

" _Glad you liked it Rindou-nee."_

 _Yes she liked it alright, but she could cleary see wild, white hairs growing on his head as well._

The two lovers were happily kissing in an expensive King-sized bed in Rindou's apartment.

As the kissed deepened, Soma suddenly broke the lip lock and dived straight for her neck.

"Ah!~" she gasped.

He attacked her neck with great vigor, sucking it deeply. The sneak attack catching her off guard, the aggressive pressure in her neck was going straight to her core. Pleasure taking over pain, making her feel hot down under.

She began to pant.

"Soma-kun!" she shouted his name once more. shee was fully enjoying every moment seeing her brash, uncouth junior dominating her in the bed.

Soma stared at the result from his efforts. He grin when he saw the older woman being reduced into blushing and out-of-breath school girl.

"I want you..." she whisphered.

Yukihira's smirk turned into a lustful grin as he heard her small voice of permission. She laid the voluptuous red head comfortablely. He grinder her for a few seconds, letting his member harden and prepared for a party.

"What do you want this time?" he asked with a teasing hint.

"No... we did that last week... how about a simple one today." she inquired. "Sixty-nine?" Rindou suggested.

"That's for next week though." Soma bluntly retorted.

"Want me to be your little cowgirl again?"

He growled.

"I want to be the one working this time, Senpai."

"I have an idea." she said in a sultry tone. Soma raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Dominate me..." Rindo deadpanned while slumping the bed, her legs outstetched even further. Her eyes telling her lover to follow her.

"What?"

"Do what you like. Dominate me tonight. I'm in the mood for some kind of a roleplay." Kobayashi said as she formed a knowing finger in her mouth. Soma could shake his head in amazement.

"..."

"Well, come on, my Kohai, dominate me now!"

She gazed at Soma for any reaction but only found a stony stare at her. Soma then began to massage her thigh as he contemplated on his next actions.

A controlled release of breath was heard. A smirk that was truly predatory, the woman can already see the lust at his face.

"Well, are you sure about that Rindou-senpai? You may not handle it." he taunted.

"Oh? You want me to be serious eh? Fine."

Soma was practically waiting in anticipation. The normally collected Kobayashi could say the most arousing things when in the heat of the moment.

She sucked some air to refresh her lungs.

"Oh Daddy!~ I've been very bad!~ Please punish me now~ " she proclaimed as she clasped her arms around his neck.

"..."

"..."

Her body was suddenly pulled closer after the long silence. Her breasts colliding with the broad and tight chest of the older man.

"Damn it Soma! Every word you say is a turn on!"

"What? No teasing this time?" Soma mocked, trying to act smug but failing as she released another aroused sound.

Well it was true. The Third Year planned to tease her a bit longer but that idea was already forgotten from the moment the word "daddy" was spoken.

"Ah Rindou-senpai!" he moaned. Soma finally felt the sensation of his tip entering the Kobayshi beauty.

Inch by inch, slowly but surely, she was being penetrated with her full consent. She loved every moment of her boyfriend doing this when the mood strikes.

"Ah! Rindou-senpai! You're so tight!" he complimented as he finally pushed the last inches in her being.

"Guahh!~" she felt complete.

She could feel something warm and lovely was inside her, she was trying to best to not cum yet. She wanted this to last a lot longer than the last time.

"I must say. This never gets old." she commented as she felt the full thickness of being penetrated.

This was her favorite part.

"AHHHHHH!~"

He started pounded her like it was no tomorrow.

It was simple yet effective missionary position. Her breasts jiggled with every force as the bed began to rock back and forth.

"Ah!~ Soma!~" she exclaimed.

Rindou could only remember like it was yesterday that she found out that her lover had a little weird fetish.

In hindsight, it **was** yesterday that she found out.

Moans were released as Yukihira's pace became more faster and aggressive.

She was abrutly flipped around, her heavenly backside in full display for the other redhead to gawk at. She gripped at the bed sheets for much needed support as her pussy was being penetrated with pure ectasy. She felt a stingy yet pleasurable sensation in her ass as it was being playfully slapped by the diner chef.

She welcomed at the frenzy that Soma was spoiling her, every pump was truly a heavenly feeling. Being dominated was a great way to liven things up in the bedroom.

"So... tight..."

Rindo gulped as he said those words and tightened her grip on the mattress.

Ah, with only few words, the normally calm yet playful Kobayashi was drooling and screaming like a mad dog.

"Keep on goin- ahhh!" she screamed.

The Kobayashi was again attacked the neck, the sharp teeth sinking into her like a vampire. It was painful yet felt right. It only added the excitement as her body was being ravished accordingly.

"Ah! Ke-ke-keep on-on-guahh!" she failed to say as the familiar wave of pleasure was now forming at her core.

Soma's pace doubled, nay... tripled in speed and ferocity. His libido not even faltering for a second. The simple and cocky Yukihira Soma, Asura's second coming, was now blistering machine of an animal.

"Soma-kun! Soma-kun! Soma-kun!" Rindo shouted as she was rudely flipped again, this time, her front was visible to him once more.

A large, twitching hand was again fondling her hardened nipples with great fervor. He moaned as he played with her delightfully sized-C cups.

" _Oh wow, Soma-kun... so bold." An aroused voice called out._

 _Soma continued to fondle her breasts seductively. It was one of the first times_ _ **he**_ _initiated the first move._

" _I love your breasts, Rindou-chan!" he roared, quickening his massage._

 _She moaned, her knees getting weak from the gesture. "There not as big as Nakiri's... or that meat girl..." she tried to play it off. Soma's groping caught her by surprise, managing to let her leak some insecurities she tried her best to hide._

" _Nah. As long they are your's, it's the best for me, Senpai." He groaned as he twisted her left nipple._

"Ri-Ri-Ri-Rindo!" Soma cheered, completely gone feral as Rindou called out his name.

She was reaching her limit now. She was already waiting for it. One large thrust was all he needed to do before she breaks.

Soma replied with an aroused grunt.

He pried away Rindou's hip and elevated it even higher, shocking her withe electrified thrusts. He was never this aggressive.

"Soma-kun... ah so aggressive~"

"Ah! Senpai-"

Soma raised an eyebrow and planned to continue her tirade before a splendid sensation was felt in her lower region.

His pummeled her again, this being more pronounced with greater force. She was being torn in half at this point.

"Rindou!"

This was her limit, all he needs is to release everything and-

A wordless cry was left Soma's lips as she felt the fast waves of semen enter her. She spasmed under his cock, unconsciously tightening around it. Lightning turning into a blistering typhoon as she continued to convulse in fiery liquid causing her vagina to endlessly milk every last drop from the hotdog. Her vision was starting to become cloudy, her last remaing strength gone in a flash.

The orgasm continued for a few more seconds as the last rounds of semen finally entered her. This was going to be sore little cat tomorrow.

"Guahh!" she squealed as she lost her grip in the bedsheets and only wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach.

It was so much, Soma had to reserves alright.

Her vagina twitched as Rindo's cock finally left her with a sloppy, wet noise.

He collapsed on the bed with a loud thud. Breathless.

"I fucking... love it when you do that... Soma-kun" she swore.

"Oh... senpai..." Soma moaned, the once formal honorific between them was now an affectionate term .

Yes, she was truly his favorite accomplishment.

A fun and worthwhile prize that she won.

A prize to be loved and cherished... and enjoyed.

"Round two?" he asked for permission but was already stroking her weakened leg.

Rindou could only nod as she was carried way with two, strong arms towards the bathroom door.

"We should take a shower first though, got to be clean, Senpai." Soma expressed in joy, lifting his girlfriend in bridal style.

Oneshot Ended

Please review and pm me any praises or hatred. I will accept with open arms.

I really appreciate to all those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Please keep reviewing and pm me your valuable suggestions an questions! Plese review or pm me your opinions and feedback. Reviews always keep me motivated in creating stories.

Soma X Rindou Crack for the win! Please don't falter for any harsh criticism!

Have a Nice Day!

I actually this one first before the genderswapped one.

For those who are waiting for "I like you Senpai"... please wait for Christmas!


	5. Finding Her (Part One)

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. .Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction  
#OutOfCharacter

"Finding Her"

Tsukasa Eishi was someone who was powerful.

"What a pleasure in meeting you again, Eishi-senpai. It had been years since we last contacted with each other." The honey-blonde Culinary Queen said as she sipped her tea gracefully before setting it down in the metal table between her new visitor.

The white man could only grumble, not bothering in drinking his own cup.

The room was lavish, decorated with highly valuable trinkets, furnitures, and antiques. The walls were made of polished white marble, giving the place a field of grandeur and divinity.

The very utensils used in their little tea party were made of solid gold and platinum for the plates. Fancy paintings of the Nakiri Family littered the area, pictures of former Elite Ten also decoated her study table.

The very owner of said room was wearing something off from what could been realized in a fairytale. Erina was wearing a conservative but form fitting blouse made from a rare linen. A genuine blue, sapphire necklace dangling across her slender neck. A dash of make-up covering her puffy cheeks, complimenting her already alluring face.

Her posture was giving off a graceful yet confident vibe. Erina's attractive frame and face were slender, arousing, and powerful in every little action and gesture she made. Purple eyes were sharper than before, her long hair were dangling in freedom, gently swaying in her back.

She truly had grown marvelously in the past twenty years.

Tsukasa could only glare at the woman, not really happy at the arrogant smirk that Nakiri was giving off him.

He wasn't here to admire or adore the Nakiri Empress, he was here for a mission.

"Could you please stop smirking, Nakiri-san. It's really irritating to say the least." Tsukasa complained.

Erina could only chuckle. "Come on senpai, I'm just messing with you. Especially now you finally came down on your own senses. I am truly happy that actually realized the weight of my offer to-"

Eishi raised a solid palm to interrupt her. "I'm not here to discuss that, Miss Erina. I'm here to ask some questions regarding someone." He coldly stated in monotone.

Erina sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt to assume, you could've made a wonderful asset in my culinary empire. Being the former First Seat afterall..."

"I'm not in the mood right now. I need to find her. Considering of your position and influence, you have the means to locate almost anyone." Tsukasa asked rudely.

Erina's eyes went wide, gripping her teacup tightly. "Ofcourse, my tenure as Ceo of my corporation is only second to other higher social entities in Japanese Society."

"Okay, let's play your game. Who is the female you're looking for? And if I do help... what's in it for me, hmm?" Erina smiled gently, but her mannerisms proved otherwise.

The atmosphere turned cold as the white knight continued his animosity towards the manipulative blonde.

"Ever the businesswoman... alright. In exchange for helping me, Ill give you my services for the next fiscal year." he bargained.

He was shocked to see Erina already standing up to fetch up a document and an expensive fountain pen.

"Sounds like a plan to me then, who are you looking for anyway." she proclaimed absentmindedly as Erina continued looking for something in her drawer. "Please continue though, I'm just getting your contract."

Eishi rolled his eyes in apathy. "I want you to find someone for me…." he started.

Erina then sat down at her chair and gave the former First Seat a clean sheet of the contract paper." You sign here, Tsukasa-senpai." she mused.

He took the fountain pen and proceeded to write his signature.

"Perfect. Welcome to the Nakiri Research Company! Your first office would be in denmark, I'm sure Alice would be delighted in working with you."

"Now, I believe it's your time to give your end of the bargain." Tsukasa demaded.

Erina began to laugh lightly, proud of her new success for her company. Having the White Knight as one of her assets would be quite profitable. "Now who is the lady that demands your attention, it's not everyday that the great Knight is forced to get help to accomplish his goals." Erina mocked as she sipped her jasmine tea.

He loosened his tie before licking his lips. "I need you to find…"

" _ **Kobayashi Rindou.**_ _"_

As those two words were spoken, The Nakiri Empress, Erina of the Nakiri name, lost her grip on the expensive teacup.

He cocked his head on the table, his arm supporting the weight of his head.

"Line Break"

(Three Weeks later at Totsuki Academy)

"Ryoko-san! Where is my laptop holding the damn files! I need it for the next administrative meeting on Thursday!"

"It's on the left side on your second study table, Soma-sama!" Ryoko responded while holding a large mug of caffeine

"Ryoko! Have you seen my cellphone?" he hollered while rummaging through his desk in a panicked manner. The man was wearing a tight fitting business suit, decorated with a red tie to give him the look of stereotypical businessperson. His hair was slicked back, bright red blending with his white and graying strands of hair. Black-rimmed glasses adorning his tired yet sharp yellow eyes.

That man was a guy named Yukihira Soma, the current headmaster of Totsuki Academy.

"Any good news for me?" Soma asked while gulping up his beverage, still focused on finding his device. He silently mumbled curse words that only his loyal secretary could hear and understand. "As of now, Erina-ojou had taken her leave to pursue other business matters… she placed you in charge in the meeting."

Soma cursed again. "Great. Nakiri bailed on me when I needed her the most… I should be the one bailing on her. Did she mentioned any kind of business matters she was partaking!" Yukihira expressed in an exasperated tone. "None that I know of, Soma-kun." was her answer.

"Are you sure? I only saw you used that about an hour ago." tha Sakaki beauty suggested, joining her superior in finding the missing machine in the lavish office.

"Maybe It's in here." she chirped, while pushing her body towards the table, unconsciously grinding her torso (and her "respectable" bust) with Soma's neck, comedically suffocating him. Soma fought the urge to get any sort of enjoyment regarding his secretary's innocent action. Soma also fought his hormones from sneaking a peek at the Sakaki's not-so-conservative mini-skirt.

"Umm… Ryoko-chan…."

"Wait a moment Soma-kun, your laptop must be here somewhere…" Ryoko responded.

Soma sighed. He gently slide out of the way of the dangerous temption, making his secretary trip a little. "As much my hormones would want to continue your oblivious flirting… we all know you're married Ryoko." he bluntly stated, making the purple-haired woman blush. The situation turned extremely awkward as Soma adjusted his glasses.

"Thanks for the coffee though."

"Anytime sir."

Silence engulfed the conversation.

"You know, just to be clear… you're a very attractive collegue." he said, putting his folded papers down. Ryoko only nodded at the compliment with a uneasy stare. "And I know there was or "is" some awkward and unresolved sexual tension between us ever since you became my aide when we were Third Years…"

"I'm not following…"

Soma then raised his arms a little to emphasize. "Listen. You, me, and space. We need to relax a little… so I won't do something I might regret." Soma stated bluntly.

"Wait… are you hitting on me?" Ryoko began to chuckle at her employer's deadpan face. "Oh Soma, that dense boy now turned to a repressed headmaster." she laughed.

"Hehee… stress I guess. I think we need to take a little coffee break…"

"I'm married."

The Yukihira chef then gave an offended mock look. Playing along with their little teasing. "I'm not hitting on you, you… you were the one hitting with me with…"

He then pointed out her chest. "Those mammary glands!" the redhead blurted out, making the room deathly silent.

The two then started to laugh hysterically.

"Mammary glands!" Sakaki hollered while slamming her fist in the floor. "Yukihira-sir, you make me laugh just like during at Polar Star!"

The laughing fit raged on for another two minutes before returning to a relieved and cheerful atmosphere.

Soma scratched his cheek in embarrassment .

"Shun's probably going to kill me after this." He commented with a relaxed expression. "Speaking of Shun, how's business?"

"Well, he's doing great actually. He made a great partnership with Ryou-kun last week ago." she said with a dreamy smile at the thought of the somke-master.

"Yeah, good for the both of you."

"How's… "

His cellphone rang abruptly.

"Just a sec… Hello? Yeah… I'll be there to pick her up, now. Busy? Well yeah, but I could take an early shift. Yes, I'll bring some snickerdoodles for our game night…"

The purple-haired aide just shook her head in amusement before rearranging the mess they made.

"… yes, yes, I'll be there. Okay, bye."he hanged up after the call.

"So yeah, my favorite secretary…"

"I'll do the thing." she eagerly responded. Soma gave a breath of relief before getting his jacket from his recliner. "Thanks, Ryoko. You'll have a pay raise this month!" he exclaimed as he headed straight to the door.

The words _"Yes, take that devil, temptation failed."_ echoed the empty hallway.

"That Soma, he could make any situation awkward… and light." Sakaki spoke, still searching for her employer's laptop. "Unresolved sexual tension, my ass. " she joked to herself.

"Line Break"

(Sumire Shopping District)

The sun was gleaming with an optimistic layer of sunshine and cheerful atmosphere. It wasn't too hot nor too cloudy. A perfect time to take a relaxing stroll in the wonderful breeze in the blessed morning at Sumire Shopping District. Most of the residents were out there handling their bustling business and tourist attractions. Children hopping off towards their schools, teenagers frolicking about, and cars filling the messy roads. It was truly a lively yet peaceful place to be in.

One of the more famous landmarks of the district was the homely diner called Restaurant Yukihira, standing proud and erect in the middle of the district.

" _Holding on, holding on~"_

And there was woman with red hair, humming up a melody while walking in the sidewalk like a delinquent. Holding a medium-sized grocery bag around her shoulder.

" _Without anyone knowing how I feel. So fragile and not knowing what's real!~"_ she chanted.

She stopped her trek, still singing her song. Getting a silver key from her skirt pocket; she impaled the metal into the doorknob of the diner.

"Hey Rindou-san! Opening a little late I see?" a small girl, wearing a generic student's uniform, chirped behind the woman.

The lady only offered the toddler a fanged smirk before waving off. "Go to school, little brat!" she joked.

Kobayashi Rindou, one of the best chefs of her generation, statrted to sing again.

" _And day by day life in a spiral~"_

She steadily opened the door and went inside, turning the lights with one swift action.

It's been Fifteen years since she graduated from Totsuki Academy, ten years since she left her best friend's restaurant; and five years since she started working and even became head chef for the restaurant. Since the former two owners were currently busy with their own careers.

It's been a decade since she dropped any sort of contact with any of her friends, except for a certain redheaded man.

" _Round and round, fear abound!~"_

The most unpredictable Second Seat, aged gracefully. Her cat-like feaatures became more prominent, her reptilian eyes became more dangerous and arosuing to the male population around her. She was wearing a white, ruffled bouse that hugged and complimented her well-toned figure. A long, conservative skirt added in her new wardrobe. Her long, luscious hair covered most of her backside with a small ribbon adorning it.

One could also see the long, white bandanna wrapper around on half of her, visible in plain sigt. Obviously worn with pride.

"Now that I have you by my side ; no longer do I need to hide!~"

Rindou placed her groceries in the nearest table. She took up a lot of air before exhaling…

" _Cuz' I want you to know_ -" she sang but was interupted by the sound of a familiar bell chime, signaling a new customer.

She crossed her eyebrows in dismay. No one ever stops her from singing. Rindou turned around to give the intruder a piece of her mind but halted that thought. Rindou then met her astounded gaze on the white-haired person before her. Her eyes were also greeted with a smirking Nakiri Erina, arms crossed in her chest, standing behind her (former?) best friend.

"Rindou… is that really you?" Eishi choked.

Rindou just stared at the white knight, mouth agape. Thousands of excuses, quips, and escape routes clouded her mind. _"How did he find me… wait… Nakiri is here… that bitch."_

One thing was clear, Nakiri sold her out.

"Okay, Soma's not here yet… I could still bullshit my way out of this…" she angrily thought; food groceries still in her secured arm.

"Rindou, please. I missed you so much… can we talk and explain why are you in this diner." Tsukasa spoke in desperation and curiosity. Emotions spiraling in his head and out of control. His hand still adjusting his loosened tie.

"Eishi! Long time no see! How's being White Knight of the Culinary World doing for 'ya!" she teased.

"You're still the same spirited woman I met, still beautiful." he murmured, causing her to squirm in her place. Erina enjoying every second of it. _"That's for all the embarassing moments you gave me."_ Erina thought.

She wasn't used to squirming, she was always the woman that prefers to be the one who makes others uncomfortable, not her.

Tinge of regret was starting to become obvious as to why didn't she contacted him a long time ago…

Oh right, it's because of…

"Rindou! We're home! I brought Snickerdoodles!" a voice called out, catching the attention of the three people in the closed diner.

"Crap."

Both Eishi and Erina made gobsmacked expressions as they saw a well-dressed man yet unkept man holding a large box of the after-mentioned cookie product and a small child in his left hand. The young toddler was a red-headed girl, a pre-schooler wearing the traditional Japanese School attitre.

The girl looked almost an exact copy of Rindou Kobayashi.

"I saw Rolls-Royce at the front of the shop, and I must say, that thing is a beauty…"

Soma stared awkwardly at the two familiar people standing in the middle of his beloved Restaurant. His grip on the young girl and the toddler suddenly to the Kobayashi woman and hugged her. "Look mommy! I had a perfect mark on my Home Economics test!"

Rindou smiled dumbly at the child that called her "mommy". She gave a silent nod before asking. "You got a perfect mark?"

The girl jumped. "It wasn't much!" she bragged.

"Rindou-senpai… who's that?!" Erina questioned while looking at Soma with an angry expression. "Why is Rindou here, Soma!? I expected Saiba-sama to know about this but… who is that…" she blabbered at a fast pace.

"How rude! You can't talk to Daddy that way!" the child defended with a fanged frown, a reminscent to her supposed mother. The action only made Erina looked in horror.

"Did you say… Daddy to Yukihira?" Eishi asked rudely while glaring at Yukihira Soma with an icy stare. Soma responded with his stony glare of determination.

"Rindou… a little explaination would help." Soma proclaimed with gritted teeth, not really fond of the Former First Seat being here.

"Tell me child, who are you?" Tsukasa asked once more.

"Listen, brat. I think you don't need to butt in "big people's businesses", please-" the exotic chef begged but the girl didn't listened.

"My name is Yumi Yukihira! The Best Chef in the entire world! My mommy and daddy are those people there!" she squeeled while pointing to the two redheads.

Soma growled at Eishi, whose face darkened rapidly.

Rindou slapped her face in a hard facepalm.

The God's Tongue had fainted.

 **Tune in Next Time on the Next Episode of "Finding Her."**

Ha

Ha

Ha

Happy 2018!

Author's Note:

YUMI YUKIHIRA? WHAT AN ORIGINAL NAME!

Yeah this will be two-shot my belover readers and supporters!

Sorry for the my readers of "I like you Senpai" will be heavily delayed up until late January or early February which I am stupidly sorry. (The Holidays were unexpectedly hectic, it was both a nightmare and a beautiful event for my life… also… Senran Kagura was a fantastic game. 10/10 recommended for horny teenagers and awkward uncles trying to connect with younger nephews and lebian nieces…)

I like you Senpai will have a VALENTINE"S SPECIAL OMAKE

As an absentee uncle would say… "Sorry kid, you're Christmas present is going to be late."

I really appreciate to all those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Please keep reviewing and pm me your valuable suggestions an questions! Plese review or pm me your opinions and feedback. Reviews always keep me motivated in creating stories.

Soma X Rindou Crack for the win! Please don't falter for any harsh criticism!

Have a Nice Day!

Ha

Ha

Have a Nice Day!

P.S: I hate cliffhangers as much as you all do, so sorry. See you in a month… or more.

And no… Soma is not cheating… hormones run rampant when you're stressed. #HypocriteWriter


	6. Finding Her (Part Two)

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. .Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction  
#OutOfCharacter

"Finding Her: It Was a Tuesday"

(Five Years Ago…)

It was a snowing evening at Sumire Shopping District, yet the stores and restaurants continued to share their products to their valuable customers. Poster of "Winter Sales" were scattered across almost evvery surface you could see. Many last-minute shoppers cluttered the streets, hoping to buy something for the people they cherished.

It was Christmas Eve afterall.

Yes, the district was lively as ever. Even with the depressing climate; the residents continued on with their cheerful faces.

"Gosh Damn it! Even with the district so close to the capital... why are there no available Inns here!" a feminine voice complained.

Well, except for one person.

A late-twenties' Rindou Kobayashi was busy fumbling with her cellphone, checking for any available motel, hotel, or free room to sleep over for the night.

Rindou continued to growl.

She disliked snow, which was saying something for the woman who loves to become cheerful for almost anything "fun". She didn't hated the white ice yet she despised the cold it brings. Kobayashi hated being cold. All she wanted was to frolick in the sunlight of some tropical Island.

Alas, her plane got terribly cancelled and she was forced to settle in for the nearest place from the airport.

"This is just great. All fine and dandy. My plane got cancelled for this shit." Rindo fumed in annoyance, her grip on her luggage case tightening by the moment. The woman looked far and wide, looking for some building that atleast describes the inn. The sooner she finds a warm place, she's golden.

"Hey... that Diner seems familiar..."

And finally her prayers were answered. Her pace quickened as she practically ran towards the small building only a few blocks from her current position.

"Line Break"

"Oh Soma-kun. You say the sweetest things.~" a cheerful voice sang.

"Anything for one of my best customers, senpai." another responded in a husky manner.

Ah yes, Restaurant was technically open. It was having a slow day since most of its customers were out busy getting for the special holiday.

The diner was empty, except for two people; one man and one woman.

And they were clearly flirting.

"Another round before you go home, Sonoka-senpai?" Soma Yukihira teased with a smirk.

"I would love to... but I have to take care of my restaurant now!~" the woman that was name to be Sonoka Kikucha, former Second Seat of the 89th Generation of Totsuki Academy.

Her voluptuous body (her chest, mostly her chest) swayed over the countertop, giving the young adult a wonderful view.

"Oh really now? On Christmas Eve? But I want you now." He complained as he hugged the older woman from behind.

"Oh, I'm sure you are... Soma-kun... but... ah~"

Yukihira bit the Kikucha Chef on her neck.

"Soma-kun, please- ah~"

"Please let go for a moment, my restaurant needs me." Sonoka pleaded before turning herself to lock eyes with the redhead.

"Fine. But I could only settle for my early Christmas present."

Sonoka could only purr seductively at the taller man. "The usual French then?" swaying her serene, pink hair to the side.

Soma's grin grew wilder as he leaned forward to his senior, connecting his lips with the pink beauty. A kiss that was more on passion and lust than the usual romantic one. Both of their tongues fought for control for a few moments before Kikucha surrendered her mouth fully. Melting her soft lips against his'.

Soma managed to growl in arousal. His hand carefully groping her large, left breast in a greedy effort. His other hand massaging her neck to support

Sonoka responded with a cute moan.

The French Kiss continued for another minute before both individuals stopped when they both heard a loud chime from the bell, signifying a newcomer in the diner.

Soma and Sonoka were then greeted with the sight of a freezing Rindou Kobayashi.

"Hey you two love birds... mind if I join in?!" she teased.

Soma could only give a look of confusion in his face. "Rindou-senpai!?"

Sonoka's face then turned white, her former seductive aura returned to her usual meek self. "Ah, Rindou-san! Been a long time!" she shouted in embarassment.

The exotic queen could laugh in triumph, successfully relishing the moment in embarassing both her senpai and kohai.

Sonako's body stiffed, slinging her expensive bag over shoulder before running towards the exit. "Okay Soma-kun, we'll-continue-this-next-time!" she blurted into a nonsensical jumble of words.

Kikuchi stopped her trek, just to give Yukihira a light peck of on his cheek. "Call-me-Soma!~" she sang.

Soma could give a dumb look of confusion and amusement on what transpired. He gave a short wave of goodbye to the older woman.

"Huh, mind if I take on that drink offer?" Rindou deadpanned.

Soma shrugged. "Sure why not?" he said with a grin as he gestured the redhead to one the tables.

"Line Break"

(Two Hours of nonsensical drinking later)

"And you said what?!" Kobayashi shouted.

"I said to gramps that... Me!? A headmaster for the school?! Are you out of your bloody mind. I couldn't lead a kid's birthday party! Hahaha!" he hollered while slamming his fist on the poor table.

Rindou raised her large mug of vodka in the air, before drinking it one gulp. Drunked like no tomorrow.

They laughed and cheered. Like two drunken maniacs in a lonely restaurant, just the two of them. Only a few minutes before midnight.

She sighed in ecstasy. "Ah~ Soma... don't mind me asking something?!"

"Shoot away, Senpai!" Yukihira slurred while motioning his arm in a wavy formation.

Rindou's grin grew. "Except for the big boobed Sonoka-senpai. How many girls did you conquered, you little playboy?~" she questioned in a cheeky manner.

Normally, Soma would be a blushing fit if someone asked him that. But after chugging down ten bottles of alcohol, he's brain had seen better days.

"A lot, Senpai!"

Yup. Better days indeed.

"How many?!" she soildered on.

The diner chef then began to count numbers using his fingertips. "There's Sonoka-senpai first, obviously."

"There's Hojo, an one-night-stand if you will..."

"Nikumi and Yanai-senpai, the twins Berta and Cilla, and finally Inui-senpai..." he bragged.

"What the fuck." she whispered to herself. This were only the few moments that the Kobayashi viper was surprised. Leave it to Yukihira Soma to drop a bombshell on her. Rindou licked her lips.

"Wow! Even Inui-senpai!? Isn't that vegetable guy going to be angry!?" she remarked with a wide smirk. "I mean, they just married a couple years ago..."

"Nope. We had a fling back then when I first graduated from the academy! My first was from the twins from Denmark! I'll say, that was a great threesome. Who knew they were fangirling over me!" Soma proclaimed with an arrogant tone.

"Wow... just wow. So detailed as well, never expected that the dense Yukihira Soma would be a cassanova. You sure you hadn't nailed Nakiri yet?"

"Why would I nail her?! She's so uptight and all. I mean her figure is a 10/10 but her attitude..."

"Finally! Someone with the balls to say that aloud!"

They laughed again, the conversation never reaching to be an awkward one.

"How about you!? I'm sure you used some other guys!"

Rindou scoffed. "Just some young saps, that I used to get free plane tickets that's all!~" she waved off like it was meaningless.

"Man, you're mean." he joked. She responded with a deep pout before pinching his cheeks in mock dismay.

"Oh you bastard. Learn to treat your senpai with respect." she growled, her grip on his flesh getting tighter.

The humiliating hold continued for a few seconds before yellow eyes met golden. Both individuals stared at each other with a hint of lust in their expressions. "Y'know, all of that talk about our sex lives... got me-"

"Got you what? Senpai?" Soma said in a husky tone, weaving out his own hand at her slender fingers.

"... so turned on..."

Rindou then released her signature fanged grin, suddenly connected her face with her kohai out of sheer impulse. Yukihira reciprocated instantly, using his experienced tongue in retaliation.

Both stood up abruptly, clawing at each other's bodies like a two starving wolves, gnawing at some protein-riched meat form a good hunt. The kiss was sloppy, disoriented, and leaves a bitter taste in their pallet.

Neither of them cared though. Alcohol brought down all signs of logic and left the hormones raged on. It was fast and full of unadulterated lust. They managed to leave the main diner hall and climb through the staircase, still holding each other in their drunken lip lock; albeit with great difficulty.

"Let settle for my bed, Rindou-chan."

"Lead the way, cassonova."

They carelessly dived straight to Soma's bedroom with a loud thud; and a large mess behind them. The groping became aggressive as Rindou to used her sharp nails to claw away his hard skin. Both lovers then slipped off their regualar clothing, ignoring the cold temperatures of the winter, fully content with the heat both partners were giving. "Never expected for you to be so rough with me, senpai." He teased while removing her brown blazer.

"Damn it, Soma! Stop being a pussy and fuck me!~" Rindou screamed in impatience as she ripped out his boxers with fluid motion and pushed him at the king-sized bed.

To put it simply on what happened on their Christmas Eve...they fucked.

"Line Break"

The sun was gleaming with its ever radiant sunlight, gracing the Japanese District with a solemn midday of December 25th. What a perfect time to be alive as the residents pronounced with glee.

"Oh the fucking alligator eye... my head feels shitty!" cried the redhead.

She slowly opened her eyes while furiously rubbing her temples in greivance. Oh yes, the typical hangover is starting to set in, at full blast to her dismay. Rindou tried to stretch her body to relieve some tight joints but soon found out her severe lack of clothing under the blanket sheets.

"Oh... another one night stand?" she complained to herself. Lying on the softmattress with a disappointing thud, her head was killing her; and now she had to deal some poor sap. She planned to sneak off with some spare clothes from her luggage and just get to her flight.

Her eyes widen when a faint snore was heard.

"Oh he's still sleeping? Better see who's my latest hook up before I leave..." Rindou mused while gently pulling the fabric covering her "bed buddy".

Her jaw loosened as her mind absorbed the image of her kohai, Yukihira Soma, sleeping like a baby next to her. Kobayashi truly fought the urge to shriek and yell and embarrassment. Restricting her emotions with a faint yelp. Suddenly, one of his yellows opened in a drowsy state, staring at the other fellow redhead a hint of amusing glint in his pupils. An arm rubbed of some of his eye crust as the young adult adjusted his shoulders, half of his body already in plain view as Soma offered a spontaneous grin.

"Yo, morning Rindou-senpai! You were quite "fun" last night!"

Rindou only retorted with a small smirk on her own. Banished any thoughta of leaving early and just relaxed under the comforting cushions. "Wow, Soma-kun... if I'm not sufferin a severe migraine right now... I'll commend you for the sexual release." she lightly teased. "Don't mention it. Hey, wait a minute, I'll bring some of my trusty "hangover killer" smoothies."

"Does it any got to do with the words "peanut" and "squid"? I'm not really in the mood though. That Vodka of your's was pretty intense." Rindou gritted. "I'm surprised you're still smiling like an idiot."

"Well, I am a gifted heavyweight when it comes to alcohol. My liver is quite powerful, you see." He bragged, earning him a forceful yet also genuine laugh. "Hahahaha... ever the humble bastard."

"Line Break"

(Three Weeks Later...)

"Shit." Rindou hurled as another round of vomit was released in her hotel toilet.

It had been almost a month after her fling with her kohai, and ever since that day. She always felt a little woozy and her vomits increased in frequency. This was the eighted time she puked this day.

At first, she thought nothing of it; like most sexually active women do. Rindou placed her symptoms as if she had only eated something nasty from her recent travels. Which was quite plausible for her in the beginning. But she panicked, when she realized that her annoying menstrual cycle stopped its usual demonizing effect.

"Oh no... this can't be... I can't pregnant!" Rindou cursed to herself as she took out a pink box out of her grocery bag.

It was a pregnancy test.

"Oh karma is so going to bite me in the ass... for all the stupid things I've done..."

"Line Break"

"You didn't wore a condom!"

"I thought you were on the pill!"

Both former Totsuki Alumni glared at each other; most notably from Kobayashi. She was the one carrying the concepted offspring in her uterus. The verbal debate continued on, both playboy and playgirl tried to defend any sense of pride they had left. They only stoopped when Soma realized that Rindou was holding her forehead with a tired hand... and a disoriented expression. Her skin turned deathly pale as she decided to sit in one of the nearest chairs.

"Rindou-senpai... we should stop this. I'll take responsibility. "

"You better... getting me knocked up. You do know I still plan on traveling..." she said with an acidic tone.

Soma gritted his teeth. "I-"

"Forget it... I had enough temper tantrums to last a mid-life crisis. Besides, I needed to shout and yell at you to relieve some steam and move on. I accept this." Rindou pointed at her mildly swelling abdomen. Her eyes, losing its golden sparkle as struggled to catch her breath. "Atleast you're the father... I could trust you... right?"

Soma was bewildered when, for a second, saw his senpai twitch her face. A small moment of weakness was shown despite her calm and carefree smirk.

He made a deep sigh.

"We have to tell our parents about this."

Rindou laughed and looked at her kohai. "This isn't teenage pregnancy though. I'm already hitted thirty last October!"

He pouted comedically before laughing as well. "You're still hot though."

"You better believe it, darling.~" she joked.

"Ah... fuck. Should we get married now?"

Rindou softly smirked before forming a teasing pout. "Ah, looks like Yukihira is a little bit traditional!~" Soma crossed his arms in amusement. "Hey, I just want us to be normal family," he countered.

Rindou's laugh became a full blown wheeze as she cracked up that he said "normal".

"Line Break"

(Four Months Later...)

"Easy, does it. Good. You feel fine, Rindou?" Soma comforted with a small grin.

He was helping Rindou enter his bedroom to rest, after a visit from the nearest doctor for their weekly check-up really took a lot from exotic chef. "As fine a pregnant woman could ever be, Soma-kun." she deadpanned.

"Oh come on... don't be like that." he teased while caressing her neck so his lover would be in a comfortable position.

"Haha. You owe 6,000 yen." Rindou quietly mused. "My baby's going to be like her mother!"

Soma cursed. He had to bet on their own child; 6,000 yen whoever could guess their child's gender. "Okay, okay. Don't rub it in."

"But I love too~" she sang.

"Just shut your trap and tell me what do you want to eat?" he diverged the subject.

"I want your peanut butter and squid!" she yelled while slamming her fist at his broad shoulders.

"Line Break"

(A month before scheduled pregnancy...)

It was currently two in the morning, dead of the night as you will. Soma Yukihira was busy frolicking in his dream land when suddenly, a small yet rough hand began to poke him in the face. He opened his eyes in disappointment when the very pregnant Rindou was wearing a small smile. "Oh geez... what do your "cravings" want this time? If it's Tide Detergent again. The answer is a big no."

She simply shook her head in disagreement. "I want you to ask something."

"What?"

Rindou opened her mouth before closing it once more in indecisiveness. Soma raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at her. _"Is she... fidgeting?"_ he thought.

"I just want to know... do you still think... I'm hot?"

She bit her lip while waiting for his answer.

"..."

"..."

"Ahahahahahahaha!" he hollered. Earning a few pinches in his stomach from his lover. A tick mark started to form at her cheek. "You're so mean!"

But even with her physical abuse, Soma continued his tirade. "Oh God, I didn't knew insecurities also came up with pregnancy!"

"Hmmph!" she complained. Motioning her body away from the wretched man behind her in an angry huff.

Soma smiled in enjoyment. "Come now, I'm just kidding. Of course you're still hot! I mean... _I did married you afterall_." he consoled.

"You only married because you forgot to use protection!" she snapped back.

" _Mood swings again?"_

"Fine. Fine. You want to play that game again? Here." Soma beckoned her body to face him and instantly planted a soft kiss at her forehead. Making the feline all warm inside from the simple action. "There... better?"

Rindou nodded in agreement. "I'm still hungry though... I want Ice Cream."

Yukihira chuckled. "What flavor?"

"Rocky Road, and bring some bubblegum while you at it!" she said sweetly.

"Give me a minute." he responded.

"Line Break"

"Okay, Mrs. Yukihira... I want you to push a little harder..."

" **I am pushing you worthless Protestant Whore!"** The redhead eclaimed with a loud roar. Her reptilian eyes glared at the woman wearing white robe, with a furious passion.

The midwife could only roll her eyes, unaffected by the the insult targeted at her.

"Now, Rindou... you don't have to be so harsh on- AIYIIIEEEEE!" Soma yelped in anguish as his laboring wife dugged her long nails at his arm with an iron grip. "You're not pushing a damned child out of your vagina!" she retorted at the top of her lungs.

Rindou was sweating bullets, as she clawed her poor partner to alleviate the pain she was feeling.

"Rindou... please stop... ow, ow, ow. I think you pierced the flesh!" he shouted while trying to remove her hand from his vulnerable skin. The Yukihira woman couldn't care less at this point. "Okay! I could already see the head! Just keep it together for a little longer... and push." the nurse chirped as she gently felt up the precious head forming out.

Rindou then let out another squeal of pain while urging to heave further. "Why didn't you used a condom! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you dickless son of a bitch!" Kobayashi comedically raged.

And with her last remaining strength, after four hours of excruiciating labor... the doctors finally gave birth to a crying baby. The offspring cleaned, umblical cord now neatly cut.

"Congratulations. Your angel is a girl." The midwife chanted with glee as she gave it to a tired Yukihira Soma, his arm was noticeably trinkling a little stream of blood.

It was magical. Holding a little miracle... holding your little miracle in your arms was truly an uplifting experience for him. Carrying something so small and preicious in his arms made him feel satisfied. For all of his hardwork and achievements... from finally beating his dad to becoming First Seat... all of that appeared so insignificant as he touched his girl's warm yet meek forehead. A deep grin was completely plastered a his face when the child placed its head at his chest.

From its slow yet stable breathing to its peaceful and serene atmosphere it was giving. It all brought a huge smile on his face. All the hints of regret from not using a protection vanished at this peaceful moment.

" _Yeah... this could work. This could definitely work..."_ he silently thought as tears were starting to form form his right eye. Tears of joy to be precise.

"Oi... don't hog all the fun... let me have her, jackass." Rindou lighty groaned with tired smirk on her pale expression.

Soma could only nod as he gently gave the baby at her mother's arms. Safely secured at the exotic chef's breast.

"What should we name her?" he softly asked. His normal boisterous disposition was gone.

"I want to name her... Yumi. Sounds simple enough."

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Come on, that's a generic name! How about Katsumi? Or... something" he retorted.

"Nope. I want her to be named Yumi." she teased with confidence. "But you could settle for the second name..."

"Okay... how about..."

"Not yet. Pick a country you last visited."

"Wait what? That's a little random..."

Rindou then gave an angry pout. "I'm all about being random though. What kind of husband are you for forgetting that essential part of me!" she said while caressing her baby with a snug position. "Pick a name from that country and we'll go with it."

"Don't I have a say in this? No? Fine. Well, my last visit was... Munich. Germany... it was Germany." he answered.

"Germany eh? How about... that fighter plane from the World War 2 documentart we watched last week!"

"You mean the Heinkel Company that produced those luftwaffe? I'm surprised you still remembered that?" Soma deadpanned. "Awesome! Let's go with Heinkel!"

"So... Yumi... Heinkel Yukihira? Are you sure? How about Tsugumi or Kosaki?" he tried to persuade but the woman was adamant in her decision. "Nope. Yumi Heinkel it is!"

"Okay..." he gave up. Now focusing all his attention at his offspring. "Ooo. She have your eyes, Rindou!" he deflected the topic as he heard the Doctor already scribbling the new name.

Rindou only offered a wide smile of satisfaction.

 **Tune in Next Time on the Next Episode of "Finding Her."**

(Authors Note:)

What's up my Iscariot Readers... wait wrong story. (shameless advertising for other stories...)

What's up Life is Fun Readers and supporters of this mighty Crack Ship! This would be be a temporary parting gift for I will finally focus on "I Like You Senpai". So yup. This chapter was basically a short glimpse on how the baby was born! Wait for Part Three!

Her full name is "Yumi Heinkel Yukihira!" So... if you're a fan of Hellsing Ultimate... you'll get that reference!

I really appreciate to all those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Please keep reviewing and pm me your valuable suggestions an questions! Plese review or pm me your opinions and feedback. Reviews always keep me motivated in creating stories.

Soma X Rindou Crack for the win! Please don't falter for any harsh criticism!

Have a Nice Day.

Ha

Omake: (Not Cannon within my alternate universe)

Nothing. I figured the Omake might distract you from the main oneshot... so I'll post it next time.


	7. La Vien Rose

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. .Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction  
#OutOfCharacter

"La Vien Rose"

" _Although, I did lose it for a few years there. Um, so I went to this dance club on…"_

" _On 's day."_

 _The woman was visibly surprised. "… on 's day."_

" _And you left it there."_

" _And I left it there."_

" _And you never thought you'd see it again."_

" _And I never thought I'd see it again."_

 _They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment. Both cheeks blushing into a red hue. Never bothering the heavy downpour spell around them._

" _Funny how sometimes you, just… find things."_

 _The man stared at her for another moment. "Hi."_

 _She began to laugh in excitement._

" _Hi!"_

Rindou! I'm home! Is our little angel asleep yet-" a loud voice voice made itself heard. Revealing a tired yet smiling redheaded man, staring at a single woman in a couch, with a little baby infant in her arms. The said woman was holding the sleeping child as her eyes were streaming with comedic tears.

The man just chuckled as he walked closer to the crying girl.

"She's watching that again "

"You're watching that american sitc-"

"Shussh!" she practically barked, not even noticing Soma making himself comfortable in the brown furniture.

" _And that kids… is how I met your mother."_

Rindou then bawled, trying her hardest not to wake up the baby in her arms. "It's perfect!" she whispered.

Yukihira shook his head in amusement. "You know that show ended for almost four years ago, right." he teased.

The Kobayashi woman then glared at her partner with her evil eye.

"Don't you start with me, boy. I just watched the finale and loved it. **Loved it**." she muttered in silent growls.

He then motioned over to his baby, taking him away from her mother's embrace to his own. "From what remaining scenes I heard from the TV… that was the alternative ending…"

"You shut your PIEHOLE!" she screamed, causing the infant to cry in the man's arms. Both adults simultaneously cringed at the screaming commenced.

"Oh great! Now look what you did! I tried all night to get her to sleep! As my husband for two years, you should have known when to attack my sitcoms!" she hollered, desperately trying to find a lullaby song from her smartphone. Soma was frantically saying sweet words in order to calm their offspring down.

"Had you fed her? Did she already pooped?" he asked.

"Ofcourse I did! It was your disrespectful blabbering of my show that made her cry."

"Hey. I was just stating the truth. That yellow umbrella ending is not canon. He went back to his blue, french horn." he joked as he began to gently shake the baby.

"Fudge You! They ruined it. The directors ruined it! This ending is real, we don't speak about the blue horn here!" Rindou retorted.

"Uh! I can't find that nusery rhyme! I blame you for ruining my binge night!" Rindou pouted, sticking her tongue out.

Soma became mesmerized at her stuffy attitude, blushing a little bit as he continued to stare at his wife, scrolling through her phone.

"I missed you." he blurted out suddenly.

Rindou widened her eyes in surprise; this time, not noticing Heinkel's crying for a short while. "I… missed you… too." she stuttered, slightly fixing some of her stray bangs.

Soma bit his lip, still rocking his daughter to help her fall asleep.

"I never saw the alternative ending. I thought it was for Dvd only?"

"Rindou slightly smirked. I have some contacts here and there from Hulu."

"Nice."

"So how was… Canada? That business trip?"

"It was… cold."

Rindou opened her moth but was stopped before she uttered a word. "And no. Canadians don't know Robin Sparkles; they like to drink at Tim Horton's though." he mused.

"Waaaaaa!" Heinkel cried.

"Crapbaskets!" she cursed.

Soma giggled at his wife. "Come on, I'll make it up to you. Let me sing you and Yumi that song again."

"Really? Are you confident in your voice now? I know that you paid a fortune for those singing workshops but…" she chirped.

"Let me have this moment, woman." he visily mocked. "Now, pop open that ukelele beat!"

"Ahhah. Oh Heinkel! Listen your daddy sing alright!" Rindou smiled with glee, now holding their daughter as The Yukihira headmaster prepared to sing.

A soothing ukelele tone was now heard across the household.

" _Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose_

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though_ _I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose_

 _When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom_

 _And when you speak... Angels sing from above  
Everyday words seem... To turn into love songs_

Rindou stared dreamily at her husband. "Yup. Those workshops were worth 700,000 Yen, alright." she thought. Her grin grew larger as their daughter finally stopped crying. __

 _Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be  
_ _ **La vie en rose.**_ "

"Okay! I forgive you for your blasphemy against me." she blushed.

Rindou then laid down their daughter in the crib next to the couch and focused her attention to her partner.

"It wasn't much." he bragged with a grin.

"Oh Soma." Kobayashi stated with a sultry tone as she embraced the tired body of the yukihira man, yellow eyes sparkling.

"Yeah?"

"Want me to binge watch season 9, again? It got better actually… not as good as season 4 though."

Soma then beamed at the young senpai before him. "I'll heat the squid." he headed straight to the kitchen.

"I'll get the peanut butter." she responded with a caring smile.

"I love you!" his voice audible from the other room, barely containing a laughing fit.

"La Vie En Rose, my ass."

Oneshot Ended

Short Oneshot for these loyal readers.

This one was written a long time ago… it was a Wednesday night in the year of 2014. I was one of many butthurt fans of that crude yet heartwarming american sitcom. Oh how the years fly by.

Funny Story actually. I was upgrading my pc back then, restoring and making backups for my files and I found this. Oh the memories.

This chapter was formerly a Nisekoi fanfic back then… and I simply edited out for my crack pairing.

Also, for those HIMYM fans out there… find your Yellow Umbrella and never go back on your Blue, French Horns!

I really appreciate to all those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Please keep reviewing and pm me your valuable suggestions an questions! Plese review or pm me your opinions and feedback. Reviews always keep me motivated in creating stories.

Soma X Rindou Crack for the win! Please don't falter for any harsh criticism!

Have a Nice Day!


	8. Best Interests

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. .Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction  
#OutOfCharacter

Best Interests

(Headmaster's Office)

"So… Adam Kikuchi?" a stern query was beckoned.

"Yes sir!" a voice responded eagerly.

"Okay, quite an enthusiastic boy."

The response was sharp and precised. The young man took mild breaths to calm his nerves.

The office was large yet cozy. A room that could basically be a hotel room from a high class hotel. It had functional, incredibly, valuable furniture and fixtures. White leather graced the entire office room as intricate picture frames cluttered the walls. One could also see an oak cabinet with a glass front, with a proudly displayed set of rugged, and dented knives inside. The back wall behind was wide and decorated with a large window panel on the Totsuki grounds; giving a breathtaking view. The desk was massive and quite intimidating, a simple white teapot was also present on the table. The young lad could witness the stoic man sitting on a comfy recliner, elbows propped on top of the desk, looking over with a calm yet neutral expression.

The man before him was a middle-aged Yukihira Soma, the current and undisputed Director of Totsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy. Wearing a simple white blazer shirt, a loosened tie with a shade of red, and black accentuated, round-rimmed eye glasses.

Adam could also point out the obvious shade of white hairs protruding from the Yukihira's red mane.

He would never say it aloud though.

"So… you're an American? " Soma roughly asked.

Adam released out an anxious breath. "Yes, but I'm actually half-Japanese as well… from my mother's side. "

Soma nodded.

"And based on my daughter's ramblings about her new boyfriend. She said you were learning in a french cooking academy?"

"That's right. I'm one of the scholars of Le Cordon Bleu Cooking Academy in Paris." he spoke without a hint of arrogance, but plain straightforwardness.

After that, an untold period of silence was created, as the veteran headmaster examining the Kikuchi kid like he was an unidentified specimen in a microscope. Adam the realized that his experience with the older redhead was like a thorough interview. Feeling like this whole situation was pretty well rehearsed, whether the Director was disappointed him… or specifically on the entities that are courting his daughter.

Yukihira remained silent before abruptly standing up. Soma then walked towards a nearby cooler, revealing multiple sets of wine bottles… and sake. He gingerly stroked each one before deciding on an emerald-tinted bottle and pours himself a glass.

A careless shrug of an arm grabbed Adam's attention, gesturing another glass for him.

Immediately, the Kikuchi softly shook his head. "I am grateful for the drink, but I'm still too young fro any alcohol. Please go on sir, don't let me ruin your fun."

Yukihira began to ponder for a moment, before taking the glass of sake and spilling its contents on a nearby trash bin.

Adam gulped at the action, afraid that he offended the infamous Demon Lord of Fusion Cuisine.

Soma then sighed. "I am happy that you have taken up my offer to talk with me, Kikuchi." he starts.

"To be frank, I would have much wanted for you and I have this talk when my daughter finished her stay in Totsuki… but I guess I can't keep my Heinkel from meeting many characters such as yourself."

Yukihira then grimaced with soft shake of his head. "She's just like her mother." he quietly remarked.

The green-haired adolescent just nodded nervously.

The older man adjusted his glasses before smiling brightly, shocking Adam.

"Oh come on, sport. Please relax, I'm just interested in getting to know my daughter's boyfriend. I was just messing with you with this professional bullshit." he chuckled, earning the Totsuki director an anxious laugh from Adam.

"I would never hold that over you, Headmaster. I can slightly understand from your point of view. Honestly, I would slightly do the same if someone will ever date my little sister. "

Adam pursed his lips before continuing. "Besides sir, you're only looking after your Heinkel."

As the young man stopped. Soma's yellow eyes beamed.

"Stop sugarcoating lad, I did that trick a long time ago."

Adam then gulped again.

"Relax. Okay, I know that you're feeling a lot queasy with this meeting with me already."

The student chef then raised a curious eyebrow.

"I'm just going to lay out the "typical" questioning that most dads are using. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Adam licked his lips, trying to remain calm yet failing, he was starting to sweat.

Soma then dropped his jovial demeanor for a cold glare. "Because, I want my daughter to have a fulfilling relationship with someone. Not with someone looking for a temporary fuck buddy." he icily announced.

"No sir! I would never do that to Heinkel! She's the best thing that happened to me in recent years! I know I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I know that… your Yumi… she's special." Kikuchi softly interjected.

Soma didn't budged and raise an eyebrow, openly mocking his feelings for his daughter. "Now, that wasn't really comforting. What assurance do I get that you're not some man gold digger; hoping to snag along my daughter's fame. Considering you come from… a middle-classed diner family. Come on, my daughter is an Third Seat of the Elite Ten, she is basically renowned chef at this point. You must realized that I must protect my Yumi's well being. "

He fought to urge to lash out on the older man's rude hatred for him but Adam maintained a dignified attitude. "I acknowledge this isn't what you had in mind or planned. I just want to let you know how your Heinkel is to me. " Adam retorted with a subtle cracking of his voice.

Soma slightly smirked. He struck the pretty boy's nerve alright.

"Aren't you peeved…" Yukihira continued but was stopped as Adam stood up.

"I am sorry that my family, myself included, doesn't meet your expectations. I am so sorry that I can't be someone you would like or even respect at this point. But I want you to see that I will do anything to make her happy and loved… with no ill intentions whatsoever." he huskily confessed.

"But please… leave my family out of this, sir. That diner had given me life and purpose. It gave my mother a chance to raise us, even if my father was sick. That diner… that middle-classed restaurant you mocked."

Soma looked on the passionate youth.

"That little Diner made me the chef that I am proud to be now." Adam defended, glaring at the Yukihira man.

An awkward silence was formed once more in the lavish room.

The actions of Heinkel's boyfriend made the older man form a pleasing smile, closed his eyes, and started chuckling.

"Boy, aren't you a riot? You remind me of someone back in my youthful days…" he remarked as he composed himself.

The Kikuchi chef could only squirm in his seat, his former confidence lost, as Soma continued to laugh at the expense of his passionate speech earlier. Fearing that he had lost Yukihira's respect, Adam asked a query.

"Can I ask who do I remind you of… Sir?"

Soma chirped before raising a easy hand, fingers gripping in his glass of sake. "Just one of my former classmates that's all."

Adam nodded.

"Well, you can go now." he bluntly gestured.

The Kikuchi boy stood up, hastily commanding his body to the nearest exit before stopping when he heard the Director calling him, still beaming a cheerful smile.

"Oh have you heard about the new movie lately. I heard it was a blockbuster, so I have these two tickets…" Soma waved the admission stickers and tossing them towards Adam.

The young half-American barely caught it with a clumsy catch before eyeing the Director of Totsuki with a open jaw.

"Now, give my little Heinkel a great time would ya?" he boisterously barked.

Adam instantly bowed in due respect. "Thank you very much, sir!" he pridefully screamed.

A lazy flick of his hand ushered him to leave his quarters. "And make sure to bring her back before midnight!" Soma mused.

" _Good thing my big mouth didn't bragged how I slept with his aunt… ah, I forgot to ask how Sonoka-senpai's business was doing…"_ he thought.

* * *

"Yukihira Soma!" a booming yell echoed in the administrative building, scaring the office workers, secretaries, and the like.

" _Please, Miss Yukihira. For the twentieth time, you can't enter Soma-sama's office without setting up an appointment… hey what are-" a shriek made itself known._

" _Out of the way, Rice Juice Sheila!"_

"Here we go again…" Soma sighed.

And like clockwork, his new painted doors were blasted off from their hinges once again by none other than his wife.

The former Second Seat stomped her feet in front of his desk with fiery eyes, and a fanged frown.

"Care to explain?" she huffed.

"Explain what?"

"Why did you gave those tickets to Heinkel's new boy toy?!"

Soma rested his head with a tired hand, elbow colliding with his table.

"It's to show that I approve the Kikuchi boy in dating our daughter…"

"Yeah, yeah. I get that jazz. I am just asking on WHY you have to give them the tickets!" Rindo vehemently roared.

Soma shot a confused expression at his wife, who was surprisingly, was wearing a modest yet voluptuously fitting dress. And to his shock, her cheeks were decorated with a hint of make-up.

"Still clueless in your older years eh? Let me refresh your memory then, those tickets that I BOUGHT was for our date tonight!"

Now, the formerly composed Yukihira Soma sat there, jaw-dropped.

He started sweating, loosening his suit collar nervously. "Uh, maybe we could buy another set, sweetheart…"

A rough finger disrupted his plea. "Fat fucking chance! Those were V.I.P seats on the Early Film Viewing of _"Love beneath Reality"_ in Kyoto! And you just have to give them to those youngsters!"

Soma massaged his ears with a finger after that verbal thrashing. "Wait… I have connections, remember? I could still get those-"

"Try for all I care! The white-haired Nakiri was lashing out at her husband by this point since that Fish Boy also forgot to get the tickets!"

"Oh." he muttered.

"Oh is right."

Soma just smile with a stupid yet embarrassed grin.

"So… I'm not getting laid tonight?"

Rindo smirked dangerously. "You won't be getting laid for the rest of the year!" the redhead hollered.

Soma stood up, shouting apologies at his wife's retreating form. "Wait, Rindo! That's not fair! You know I can't last that long… wait Rindo! I'm sorry!"

The Yukihira man desperately followed an angered Rindo as she left to go home.

"No matter how much you apologize. You won't get any sweet loving from me!"

Rindo, sweetheart! Can we talk this over!" Soma cried in tears.

* * *

"Wow! Never knew Daddy would be generous enough to give us V.I.P seats for "Love beneath Reality" and front seats too!"

"Yeah, Yumi! I thought your dad hated me… he was scary for sure but was quite awesome!" Adam exclaimed as he made himself comfortable in one of the seats.

Heinkel grinned, her red hair flowing nicely with her dress.

"Well he was the former First Seat afterall!" she bragged.

 **Oneshot Ended**

Author's Note:

A little something for the loyal readers of this story!

O.C created: Adam Kikuchi, half-American and half-Japanese. The current suitor of my crack OTP's daughter! His aunt is Sonoka Kikuchi!

I can't wait for Shokugeki no Soma S3 to continue again!

Also, Have a Nice Day and don't forget favorite, follow, and especially REVIEW your reactions, opinions and criticisms if you liked this chapter!


	9. Not Moving On

This is a non-profit fan-based parody and all rights, properties, and music showed in these pieces belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.

Please Support the Official Release!

#Alternate_Universe_Fiction

#Out_Of_Character

 **Finding Her: Not Moving On**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Read Part 1 and Part 2 First._

* * *

"Wait- where and what are you doing now?!" a voluptuous, white-haired woman shouted, squirming her body through the quality bed sheets. Her mouth agape with confusion and surprise. She stood up and quickly walked down to the person inside her personal room. "What!", she asked once more. Forcing eye contact with the famous God's Tongue of the culinary world.

A tired sigh escaped from one of their lips, a beeping sound rang soon after. Making it known that Erina had a new message.

"I know where Eishi's long, lost lover hides." she explained, "And I am accompanying him to go get her back. So please Alice, I am not in the mood for your criticisms here."

Alice could blink, "The hell you are! You only gave a crap about our senior's love life is because he's connected right?!" she boomed, waving her arms for emphasis. Her face now in a perpetual pout. Her eyebrows bent in a way that only shows disappointment. "For God's sake, Erina! It's been how many years and you're still pining for him? Come on now, set this guy free!"

Erina glared at her cousin, "What I do in my love life does not concern you. I'll admit that finding Rindo to fulfill my end of the bargain with Tsukasa piqued my curiosity. But having her hiding, nay living, in Soma's Diner? That grabbed my attention in ways I can't even begin to describe." she adjusted some of her hair strands, looking at the mirror to see any loose ends.

The gastronomy specialist rolled her eyes before settling on a more somber gaze.

"My dear cousin, I care about you despite my endless yet harmless teasing. But - how can I put this more delicately. You're getting old." she said in an all-knowing manner. Alice then beamed a mocking grin all the while dodging a speeding pillow cushion with finesse. "Really Erina? Pillow fights in our thirties? Are you having a mid-life crisis at this time? Is God's tongue turning into a fruitcake?!"

At this point, the Nakiri Empress can be likened to ripe tomato. Her cheeks comically flushed and her left eye twitching in fury.

Making her way to the exit, Erina gave a final stink eye towards her cousin. "We'll continue this discussion for another time." she hissed, slamming the door as she left. Alice smile transformed into a scowl.

* * *

"We need to talk." said a woman in monotone, her words quick yet it pierces the tense atmosphere of the dining room.

The place was bathed in awkward silence. The smell of oak burning by the dying fireplace gave the room a dim light. The table sheets were silk red and soft, their elbows dug into the comforting fabric linen.

Two figures sat in front of each other in a wooden table. One commonly used for a family dining set to see at furniture shops. The utensils and plates were plain silver, and the chairs were averagely dull as well. The food served was simple, two rice bowls of tempura shrimp, a gooey egg, and soy sauce.

Soma laughed tensely, "I guess I owe you an explanation." said a redhead man while scratching his cheek. His voice collected and mindful, wary that one wrong word would cost him dearly. His reputation, job, and especially their friendship. Soma knew that Erina Nakiri, even if she held a soft spot for him, can do all those things if he messed up.

Now, what is unfolding in the aftermath of how Erina Nakiri and Eishi Tsukasa found out about the two redhead's marriage.

The honey-blonde kept longing gaze at him, her left hand tightly grabbing a set of chopsticks.

Seeing her lack of response, Soma decided to gently tap her shoulder. The aforementioned woman widened her eyes, startled by the sudden contact. Nakiri released a soft yelp as Soma chuckled at her reaction. "I'll never get tired of the sight of the great God's Tongue getting flustered," he remarked.

Normally, his teasing would earn him ire from the cooking empress. The diner chef was already reeling himself back at his seat. But on this day, there won't be any "tsundere" moments on the Yukihira residence.

Erina licked her lips, using her chopsticks to tap her bowl repeatedly. Looking at the warm meal with eyes blinking rapidly, her breaths are fast and forced. As if she's trying to inhale oxygen as much as she can.

"Yes. I believe you owe me a long explanation, Jackass." Nakiri swore disgracefully, not really used in spouting profanity. Her body suddenly jerked and her arms began flailing, causing her braided hair coming undone. She screeched and hollered, her fist slammed on the table causing it to slightly shake. With adrenaline pumping in her veins, she grabbed Soma's collar firmly and pulled him closer to her. The man was visibly terrified at how unhinged the Nakiri princess was. Her breaths were ragged and her chest moved as it angrily takes in the air.

Her amethyst eyes exposed a mixture of exhaustion and ferocity that made Soma gulped in a rude awakening.

"Well. Aren't we getting a little close to comfort." he managed to choke a meek laugh. One could see that the son of Asura wasn't having a great time, his forehead starting to sweat profusely.

"Soma-" Erina tried to reach for his shoulder but stopped as the Redhead abruptly stood up, his frame at full view. Yukihira coughed to garner her attention, his formerly fearful eyes turned stern. He exhaled a puff of hair, rearranging his wrinkled suit, his body still feeling the tight grip of the Cooking Empress' dainty hands.

"I know that I've messed up. But I am not letting you treat me like a lackey that you can grapple his favourite tie on," he spoke in serious baritone. "So let's start on a less violent note. Because I don't want anyone strangling me when I tell a story. No one does, Erina." with an air of finality, he sat himself down once more on the diner chair.

Soma's abrupt gesture of regaining control of the situation made shake her head, her throat tightening up. Her nose itched, her body was shivering not from the cold, but fear and frustration. Fear for her making another rash decision tonight, and frustration that she can't do anything to make it hurt less.

"Tell me everything… from the very beginning."

The redhead nodded, "Gladly."

* * *

Almost an hour of explanations, apologies, and storytelling. After Soma finished his tale on how he and Rindo became a family. As it started with one of them crying, it ended with one of them crying.

"I thought we had something," she said, her voice cracked and breaths ragged. "All this time, I've been chasing after a failure of a dream."

Soma tried to reach out for her hand, Erina immediately retracted her's. He sat there speechless, his throat thirsty after telling a long story. He sat there as he looked at Erina Nakiri, having a subtle, however emotional, breakdown.

Her nostrils flared red, her eyes squinted pathetically to hold back tears swirling all across her face.

Soma shook his head in disbelief, not knowing what to do. The Erina in front of him reminded of the traumatized Erina shackled under her father.

"I know that you've been infatuated with me-"

She chuckled hoarsely. "Infatuated? Oh, wise up Yukihira! You know well my feelings aren't trivial as your hair gel!"

The table shook again, the food cold and all but forgotten.

I am saying this just to get this all out " she gestured an arm grasping at the breast near her heart.

"Soma… I love you."

There he stood silently, cold and not betraying any emotion he was internally screaming about.

"I love you. I know this is all redundant and unnecessary seeing as you are married! But damn it! I want to say this for a long and grueling time! I love you. I love you. I love you. Let me engrave those three words onto that thick skull. I love you. You of all people understand how important my image is to me. How I always want for everyone to think that I am invincible… and the epitome of perfection."

"I am the God's Tongue, where no normal imbecile can ever hope to talk, much less to replicate. But here I am right now. Sobbing uncontrollably, having an embarrassing tantrum, her makeup ruined, her graceful decorum abandoned and tossed aside. And you are the only person that can make me like this. Make me into a clingy and delusional imbecile pining for a married man. How fucked up is that in our context?! You made me into a despicable person that I can't even blame you. I can't even blame because this is all my fault. My fault for treating you like crap. My fault in taking my sweet time to finally express my feelings. My fault thinking that you'll always be there."

Erina clawed for her champagne glass, dunking its contents in one swing.

"I know that what I am saying is horrible and irrational. Hell, I abhor my current state right now..."

"Erina-"

"I can't move on. I am not even sure I want to." she rose up, taking one final gaze at her lost "chance" before leaving for the exit. He hurried steps make it obvious that she wants to leave the diner as fast as she can. "I'll see you at the next meeting and… sorry. For everything."

Yukihira could only stare on her retreating form before knocking his head down on the table. An audible thud echoing on now silent room.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the "fallout". Things were relatively quieter and more peaceful now. As peaceful as Totsuki Academy can be.

Soma darted softly at the empty hallways, his eyes showing bewilderment at everything he accomplished. He grinned as he heard the boisterous laughter and chaos brewing in one of Chapelle-sensei's classes. The spirit of competition and passion can be felt, reminding him of his youth. The exhilarating emotions he experienced when he first started at Totsuki were all coming back to him again.

"Looks like a new Jewel generation," he remarked, flattening the wrinkles on his suit sleeves. The redhead then passed through the rowdy classroom, his leather shoes clacking on the ceramic floors.

These past few weeks had been a great toil on him. The overflowing paperwork didn't help and caring for a rambunctious however lovable daughter only added fuel to his stress. He started chuckling as he reminiscing all the misadventures he spearheaded during his youth. All the peanut and squid related experiments, all the innocent teasing and romantic obliviousness. He missed it all.

Not that he was complaining, he still very much adored his little princess and pretty much in love with his wife. Being headmaster of a prestigious school gave him all sort of perks. He just missed cooking. Besides cooking family meals and the occasional holidays, he couldn't remember the last time he cooked and experimented for the hell of it. Now it's all just a dull, professional life. Additionally, seeing almost half of his ruby hair getting shades of white earlier this morning was the final straw. He sighed

No wonder Isshiki was adamant of savoring their "youth" back then, he finally understood at his early thirties.

Oh yes, the infallible Yukihira Soma is having a mid-life crisis. Dealing with a heartbroken friend, nostalgia for his faraway youth, and the married life can do that to you.

His reflective mood ran short as shouts between numerous of students challenging each other for food battles across the building halls. He could already hear the frantic students sputtering arrogant boasts or passionate speeches. A group of Totsuki's young journalists department immediately passed by the headmaster with haste onwards to the commotion. They greeted him with outmost of respect and fear before continuing their trek for a good scoop.

As for Headmaster Yukihira? He kept walking on his way to the office. Feigning the incident with a smirk, not even bothering to turn his head around to see the students chanting their respective clubs and ideologies.

Again, he kept walking, not looking back. Soma then whistled a wistful tune.

"I should teach Yumi how to barbecue a squid and marinate it with peanut butter."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Damn, I am getting rusty. Another chapter just to see if my writing is still palpable. Nothing serious, just stretching my rotten brain before finishing my main stories. Also, I feel this is edgy as fudge. Eh, it's just a draft anyway. (I am getting lazier)._

 _Spoiler Alert: The Manga ended at the Regiment de Cuisine, anything else that followed is just the author half-assing everything._

 _I got a little temper tantrum seeing the current state of the SNS Manga. So I re-watched (for the fourth time) nine seasons of "How I Met Your Mother" in a week, all the while caring for my kids._

 _The next chapter will focus on how Eishi dealt with the news. Here's a hint. There will be violence._

 _Also, I_ _updated after exactly a year on this story! April 3, 2018 was the last chapter, I updated on April 3, 2019!_

 _Have a Nice Day!_

* * *

 _Bonus Scene: (Wrote this to remove any edginess from me…)_

"Come on, Erina! I know you've been pining for my husband for almost two decades now. And I know the emotional turmoil can't and won't fade over a short period of time. But at least you're still hot and rich, right? I mean, that's the dream!" Rindo tensely comforted, her left arm wrapped at the shoulders of the sobbing honey-blonde.

"Easy… for you… to say! You… married… the only person I romantically… care about!" the Nakiri heiress retorted in-between sobs, using soft tissues to blow her running nose. Her cheeks flushed red, her eyes sagged, her hair messy and dishevelled. Her make-up began to smudge terribly. The shattered sight of a proud woman like Nakiri Erina was disheartening and cringe-worthy. The Kobayashi chef could only stroke the back of her emotionally unstable companion in the back.

"Comforting the person that still have the hots for my husband is weird and dysfunctional. Even for me." she commented, "I hope Soma is having a better time with Eishi, that white-haired wuss can either cry or resort to violence. For my Soma-kun's sake, I hope it will be the latter." Rindo snickered to herself.

Another ungraceful sneeze later, the God's tongue's crying fits downgraded to quiet brooding. Kobayashi was already congratulating for finally the heartbroken princess but that dash of hope withered as Erina began to bawl anew, louder than the first one.

"Okay! Why are you whining again!" Rindo sharply questioned, now irritated. "And stop using me as human tissue for your snot, princess!" she added.

Erina could only look at the redhead with an uncharacteristic look of envy at Rindo. "I hate you so much…" she whispered. The latter could look at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"The feeling's mutual."


	10. Rindo and Soma! Crack Forever

Hello loyal followers of Life is Fun!

I go by the new name of Holy Fanatical Emperor now.

(Holyphilippineempire was my former name). I am just here to bring sad news for you, my readers, and for me as well. In spite of Shokugeki no Soma is the first fandom I had grown close to... I am leaving it and will just get back to it when the manga ends.

The Manga was by far... a huge disappointment and I will even smile if it will get cancelled.

So... I will not be writing any more of Soma x Rindo or even Soma x Erina stories. Bummer.

Life is Fun is nor permanently discontinued. No Hope for me to return to it.

I am just going to leave you, my loyal readers, a little gift.

Below is my draft sheet filled with random thoughts, dialogues, plot bunnies that I concocted that I initially planned to write or just simply scrapped. Hey, I might inspire you to write the next big story for this fandom!

Reminder: This is a convoluted draft for every idea that went over my head and I simply typed it. So... it's messy alright. These ideas were from my failed stories for Shokugeki no Soma. (Sniff).

Thank you for everything!

-

"Is this the part where we kiss?" "It's not like I want you... you know what? Of course, idiot... I've been waiting for this for ages!"

Soma riding a bike, erina driving a car. Soma got hit by a car. Erina crying my treat nakiri!

Since your the 5th seat, let's have some fun Yukihira!

If I can give you an advice, it's Soma is a dumb in love !

He know nothing so don't rush, keep calm and progress slowly.  
Rindou have probably "more" knowledge about that, she can probably use the rank in the Elite 10 of Soma for her own pleasure and little by little Soma fall in love with her like on a trip in some good spot for lover ...  
And a THAT moment Erina is confused, jealous ?  
Even if I ship Erina with Soma from the very beginning of the manga I don't disagree the ship Rindou x Soma

TOTSUKI ACADEMY ANTHEM is sang once more, SOMA IS STILL CONFUSED

What are you worried about Rindou-chan, don't tell me you're jealous of Kanon? Im flattered, but aren't you a little insecure that a first year could steal me from you.

Why, I don't hnow... maybe it has to do with the fact that a certain hotheaded first year kissed me TWO YEARS AGO! Sarcasm evidently leaking in her tantrum; leaving Yukihira with a gobsmacked expression.

Touche

So you cut your hair...

Yes, I kinda missed this little hairdo of mine, this was my signature hairstyle until I decided to let this beast to grow.

"Well, I preferred your longer red locks, but you look cute either way."

"Still the smooth talker aren't you, Yukihira?"

"I' ah... I wanted to... I missed you. I really missed you... Senpai." Yukihira expressed with a amall yet snicere smile. Rindou just blinked at the man before her in both amusement and a little mix of shock.

"I missed you too,Yukihira."

"It's been a long time since we talked?"

"I wouldn't call a few months a long time."

Well, it's been for me. He said with a tired tone. Rindou just turned her face to her subway sandwich. Her appetite was, astoundingly gone, the akwardness between them really messed up her beloved eating time

"What do you want anyway? Can't you see I'm eating here?" she spat, her words getting more acidic by the minute. The Yukihira chef however, wasn't dettered by his Senpai's (Ex Girlfriend?) behavior, and continued to annoy the redhead.

"You didn't called." He stated with a hint of hurt in his tone.

"Ypu didn't called, texted, emailed, or anything. All I've got was your half-assed voice mails and your bullshit break up text."

"What's it to yah?" she replied as she took a large bite from her snack.

"A whole lot actually. You just left... without a word. I've only managed to track you down beacuse of Tsukasa. I want to know why you left me. That kinda hurt to be honest."

"Listen, i texted you right? I called it quits between us, plain and simple."

Why? I thought we were fine? I thought we were...

Happy? You think wrongthen, I wasn't satisfied anymore... this commitment isn't really my style. And-" she was interuppted by the sudden burst of anger from the fromerly calm Yukihira.

"That's a pile of peanut squid! That's a bullshit excuse and you know it! I know you're lying! Why can't you just say it and be honest about your feeling for once!"

"Don't go raising your voice on me! Our fling was great andall but like I said. I hate commitment-" she defende but was stopped when the man infront of her squeezed her shoulder.

"Was it about Erina? Are you really that insecure that... I'll give you up for her? I "

I missed you Rindou! I want you to come back, I want to... hug you again. I want you taste my cooking, good or bad. Hell, I wanted to taste test your own barbaric experiments again.

Please, let's settle this right, please be honest with me.

Do youlove me? Because I'm sure as hell that I love you, Senpai.

No. Come on, Yukihira. If I really did loved you, I wouldn't be hurting this much right? If you really want my answer, No. You're just a fling.

Rindou... Rindou... I'm begging you...

Stop it. You're really ruining my lunch time. Get out from my restaurant or I'm calling security. She stated coldy. Not really acknowledging the pain that her words were doing to the proud culinar master.

He wiped his tears and sighed deeply. "Sorry for the inconveniece, Kobayshi-senpai. I'll be leaving now."

 **Small fact RINDOU AND AKENO HAVE THE SAM VOICE ACTRESS! ITOU SHIZUKA, NO WONDER RINDOU'S VOICE IS SO... SEDUCTIVE AND FAMILIAR.**

When Rindou and Soma temporarily break up (hahahahaha)

You say  
The price of my bacon's not a price that you're willing to pay

You whine  
In your squid which you hurl in the grill when you see me go by  
Why so sad?

Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite our estrangement,  
I'm your girl...

You'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I cared for you well

Food Battles rise, Councils fall  
We have been with each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
 **I will send a bask of crocodiles to remind you of my love!**

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da…

You say our love is fading and you can't go on  
You'll be the one crying when I am gone...

And no, don't change the subject, Soma  
'Cause you're my favorite Soma  
My persistent, courageous ... Soma  
My loyal, royal Soma

 **Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…**

You'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love, for your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days

When you're gone, I'll go **Mad**

So don't throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will destroy your culinary career... to remind you of my love

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—

Eishi, Sing it with me!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!

YANDERE RINDOU!

"Here."

"Whats this?"

"Something to remember me."

"You're giving me your Central Badge?"

"Yup. I stayed up all night finding something that will help you not forget your favorite Rindou-nee!"

"How could I forget you, Senpai. Although it's kinda cute, I could've preferred a picture though. But I'm going accept this nonetheless."

Rindou formed a a small smile while blushing mildly, not enought o gain the attention of her junior as he was currently inspecting the badge.

She walked closer to Yukihira, their noses barely touching. The action clearly surprising the Redhead. At this point, Rindo was amused at the fact her precious little Kohai outgrew her by 3 inches.

"What? Is there something on my face or-" Soma was interrupted as he was shell-shocked by the fact that his lips were now connected with his beloved Senpai. His eyes widened but soon he closed as he was fully consumed by the sloppy yet heartwarming kiss.

Rindou decided to be more selfish as she tugged Soma closer to her body as she basically wrapped her arms around Soma's torso with a tight grip Yukihira followed suit as he cupped her left cheek with a soft pal.

The kiss lasted for thirty, beautiful seconds as the two broke the lip lock as they needed air. Yellow met golden as they locked their eyes against each other. Rindou sported a gigantic grin, her fangs in plain view; Soma on the other hand, continued to breathe heavily. It was a inexperienced yes, but wonderful nonetheless.

Rindou removed her tight embrace, waking Soma from his stupor.

"Wow."

"I know right? You're not bad for a beginner." she teased as she wiped some of her saliva with her red handkerchief.

"So... are we a couple now?" Soma said bluntly.

Rindou just made an amused chuckle as he held Soma's chin with her delicate hand, making him pay all his attention at her face.

"If you want us to be. I have no qualms of being in a romantic relationship with you. To be honest, I had always thought of the prospect of the two of us falling in love would be a fun ordeal."

"So... do you like me, Senpai?" he asked.

"Yes, I do Yukihira Soma... you're a too fun of a guy for me to lose at this point in my life."

She then hugged him, snuggling her face at Soma's neck, like a cat showing affection to its owner.

"I love you too, Rindou-chan."

 _Azami trusted me,... that was the worst he had ever made_

It would have been so perfect. The Azami's second coup could crushed once and for all, Totsuki will finally have piece. You could have the become the new Second Seat and The God's tongue will finally expel the mad Kobayash. It would have been a glorious end for me as a chef. Yet... I messed up.

I didn't expected for everything to go haywire and chaotic! Chaos that even I couldn't have expected in any circumstance! It was both exciting and very surprising.

He clenched his hands towards his chin indicating Rindou to carry on with her idea.

What could better to destroy any remaining influence by a grand event like this! Survival of the fittest. Central had pampered these fool for far too long, we should continue to remind them on what Totsuki is all about!

-Scene Break-

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"What!? Can't I visit my beloved cousin while she is hard at work?" Alice teased.

"Alice, now is not the time for this..." Erina groaned. She rubbed her temple in exhaustion as Hisako brought her tea. The God's Tongue was completely surrounded with paperwork regarding the current affairs of the Academy. She was almost starting to regret winning the Regimental... almost.

"You always worked hard, but now your workload got even higher! I'm now taking my duty of being with my cousin as much as I can! Isn't that right Ryou-kun?" she hummed.

"Of course, Ojou-sama."

"Good dog!" Alice exclaimed as she patted her aide.

Erina just sighed, to tire to even argue at this point. She looked at her best friend, Hisako, then back at her cousin. Hisako just offered a thumbs-up as a sign of encouragement.

"Okay Alice, what do you want? You have my attention."

"Oh goodie! Finally you decided to talk to me! I have some juicy intel that I'm sure you'll love!" Alice started, Erina just raised her eyebrow, now paying her full undivided attention.

"I'm listening..."

"It's about Soma-kun!"

"What about him?" Erina questioned.

"Well, Ryou-kun just told me about Yukihira been decimating First, Second, and even some Third years in Shokugeki battles for his Fifth Seat."

Erina's eyes widened for a short moment before closing them as she organized one of her document folders in one neat pile.

"Tch. I expected no less for Yukihira-kun. To wager his seat already for the sheer joy of it." Erina complained.

"As of now, he had already beaten nineteen of those poor saps... He's still waiting for Eizan-senpai at them moment. None of them were expelled though. It seems Yukihira only wanted for some fun and a workout. He's already trying to surpass you now before even our second year will start." Alice chatted as she ordered her loyal aide to fan her.

"I don't see the point of your little gossip, Alice." Erina rudely intruded, indifferent to her cousin's babbling.

Alice just made an annoyed pout to the new Fourth Seat, but soon formed a wicked smile that made Erina raise her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I've still have something that I'm sure you'll be very interested! Ryou-kun! Give me the folder!" she barked.

"Of course Ojou-sama." He followed as he threw a white folder at the Nakiri Heiress' oak table.

"Please open it my dear 's a nice little high-res picture that will absolutely wake you up and forget your workload for awhile!" she teased.

Erina just made a long sigh and motioned Hisako to see the two out of her office.

"Listen. I love you and all, but I'm handling important paperwork here which I barely managed to dent. So please, can you and your aide leave for the night and let me have my peace just this once. I promise I would indulge in your "gossips" later when I have the time." Erina deadpanned.

"God damn it Erina-chan! Stop ruining my fun. I'm leaving her until you see that-" Alice was interrupted as the medicine chef basically lifted her up with strength she didn't notice before and made way for the door.

"Please Alice-san, you could visit Erina tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry you have to go but Miss Erina needs some space for now! Let me escort both of you to your quarters." Hisako beckoned as she shoved the two from the office in a comedic manner as the large door was closed with a loud sound.

The room was finally silent once just lazily sat at her arm chair, her eye bags were getting bigger by the day she sweared. She looked at the intimidating pile of papers needed to be reviewed and signed with great anguish. As when she finally decided to continue her work, the white envelope caught her attention, curiosity began to swell in the Nakiri princess.

Erina just shook her lightly before getting the white envelope and began to examine it with a focused eye.

"How really typical of Alice. Can't she see I'm busy. Our relationship is fine and all but she can't barged on office on a whim..." she commented.

"What's so important about this envelope anyway?" she asked as she began to pry the folder of its contents. She was surprised to see there was a crisp picture inside it.

She then closely examined the photo but widened her eyes with great intensity as she saw a picture of Soma Yukihira and the mad Kobayashi Rindou were sitting comfortably on a bench in the Totsuki gardens at night.

Her hand started to shake as the image continued to burn in her sheltered mind. The two looked quite a couple in the picture, the colorful fountain show only enhanced the already romantic setting. She shook her head multiple times and closed her eyes.

Erina began to breathe heavily, she was feelng a deep sense of anger and annoyance in her emotions.

"Why am I doing. Why do I even care about Yukihira-kun and how he spends his own life? To hell if I see him with another woman..." she talked to herself loudly.

She looked at the photo once more, her cheeks were reminiscent of a ripe tomato. She didn't noticed that her hand had already starting to crumple the picture. Nakiri stared at the photo once more before putting it back in the folder in haste.

Erina grabbed her head and began to massage it in a quick and nervous manner.

"What is happening to me... why do i feel so angry all of a sudden? This is so out of a blue..." she stuttered as Erina threw the crumpled photo away from her.

"This is only stress, Erina. Yes, this only stress from work that's it! I'm angry because Yukihira-kun bailed me out of the workload! That's got to be the correct answer... I'm not angry at Kobayashi-senpai, okay! Yukihira just dumped his paperwork on me!" she thought to herself in quick succession.

"Wait... Yukihira-kun already took all of his responsibilities this morning. Also, he was too busy planning his shokugeki with Eizan!"

Before she knew it, the God's tongue violently slammed her right fist at her poor table, the neat pile of files fell on the floor making a huge mess in her outherwise, immaculate Elite Ten office.

Erina then cutely cried for her damged fist as she hugged her knees in the floor. She was really having a weird sense of deja vu from the Autumn Elections.

She growled at the thought of the infamous redhead.

"What is happening to me... this too immature for me to act! I'm not some lunatic to get angry over a picture! I can't believe this is happening again!" she gripped her knees tighter, ruining her ironed school uniform blouse.

Erina lightly cried out again before muttering two words in a weird mix of her emotions.

"Yukihira... Soma."

The God's tongue had already forgotten her paperwork and her thoughts shifted to the image of Soma and Rindou laughing together.

"Erina-san! Are you alright there?" Hisako's worried voice was heard from the office door, with Erina not noticing her friend as she was still fuming at her own squabbles.

"Erina... are you alright in there?"

Oneshot. Soma's Daughter having menstruation while rindou is angry at her,

ITS A CIVIL WAR! PICK A SIDE. TEAM SOMA V. TEAM ERINA

"Even after my countless defeats and sruggles. Victory tastes very differently in my mouth. It has a hint of bitterness to it..."

He formed a small yet condescending smirk to his fallen foe.

"..."

"I love it."

"Yukihira...Soma..."

"It was a fun event wasn't it? Despite all of this theatrics, you lost. Your large movement"

Let's do the odyssey! Why aren't you wearing the mario outfit I bought you!

Erina is Princess Peach!

I am his girlfriend.

So what? I aiming for his future wife!

Domestic Bedroom picking for new beds funny!

Tongue Twisted! Sexy!

I guess now we know Rindou's answer! Fireworks!

1) lack of quality time due to work.

2) going together to 'Training Camp' as instructors.

3) apprenticing students in their restaurant for 'Stagiaire'.

4) going to a Totsuki Alumni event, like an annual get-together. SHOKO A RELEVANT CHARACTER!

JUST BECAUSE FLUFF FIC OF SOMA RINDOU


End file.
